Intermisión
by Makita
Summary: "Si su intención en esa improvisada reunión era burlarse de Near y acabar con ese sentimiento estúpido de dependencia hacia él, estaba equivocado" MelloxNear
1. Reunión

**Disclaimer:** La serie _Death note _y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sus creadores son _Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata_. Sólo los utilizo con fines de entretención, sin ningún tipo de fin de lucro.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

**Intermisión**

Por Makita 

Capítulo I : Reunión

Introdujo los cinco dedos en un característico y moderno guante de cuero. Los estiró y formó con su mano un puño, asegurándose de tener movilidad para la posteridad. Repitió la operación con la izquierda y se montó con seguridad sobre la motocicleta que yacía a su lado. Hizo rugir el vehículo un par de veces y partió a toda velocidad, quebrando el silencio que las cuatro de la madrugada ofrecía en ciudad.

El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grisáceas, pero no hacía frío. Era amenazante el clima, como si advirtiera algo, pero no hiciera nada. A Mello francamente no le interesaba, podía estar rugiendo una tormenta o brillando un sol de esos que quita la respiración, pero él no dejaría de asistir a ese lugar y a esa hora por nada del mundo.

Y era tan primitivo ese pensamiento y ese sentimiento, y se sentía estúpido por no controlar con la mente esa clase de emoción. Era una emoción que dormía dentro de él hace años y que constantemente lo martillaba, como esas fuentes japonesas de bambú que se llenan y se vacían de agua, que provocan un sonido persistente considerado inofensivo, hasta relajante. Ilusamente creía que podía ignorarlo –y lo hizo por cinco años— pero ahora definitivamente iba decidido a terminar con esto.

La velocidad sacudía su casco reforzado y de brillante negro. Se detuvo de golpe en una esquina. Su corazón estaba apretado como sus puños alrededor del manubrio, resopló y fijó ambas pupilas al frente. Quería demorarse un poco, hacerlo esperar, si es que estaba. A Near.

Ese enano arrogante, pensó, estático. Desde aquellos días en el orfanato de _Wammy's_ lo venía atormentando, con esa actitud de niño crecido y autosuficiente, intelectualmente más evolucionado, pero sin pizca de pasión. A los diez años había intentado transgredir aquella figura, provocar un quiebre en su pasividad. A menudo echaba abajo las torres de naipes que tantas horas de esfuerzo le costaba construir, lo empujaba en los pasillos intencionalmente, saboteaba sus trabajos…¡diablos! Saboteaba todo lo que el enano realizaba. Pero nada.

Jamás lo había golpeado. Sentía compasión por aquella débil imagen, aunque implícitamente sabía que Near estaba protegido por una coraza aún mas firme que la carne y los huesos; de confianza en sí mismo. Era por eso que causaba esa repulsiva sensación de inestabilidad y menosprecio. Su seguridad tambaleaba el bote donde el resto yacía en pie, y eso apestaba. Mello odiaba eso, las escasas palabras saliendo de sus labios como acero implacable y sorprendiendo a los más adultos, arrancando suspiros de admiración y de encanto.

Esa tormenta emocional que vivía a causa de Near— lo detestaba y al mismo tiempo representaba la vara a alcanzar— la argumentó en la adolescencia como un espantoso despertar de su sistema endocrino. Las jodidas hormonas no le permitían pensar, provocaban que toda emoción se multiplicara por cien, lo llevaban a cometer estupideces, a crecer más rápido, a tomar conciencia de si mismo, a desarrollar una identidad oscura, introspectiva y rebelde, totalmente contraria a la de su rival. Pero Near continuamente estaba allí, actuando sobre lo correcto, lo moral y lo ético, reprochándole y demostrándole que eso funcionaba incluso mejor que sus arriesgadas osadías.

Presionó el acelerador y avanzó por las calles vacías, ignorando las señales de tránsito a su paso.

Recordaba que no siempre había sido así. Durante su infancia era amable, le gustaba jugar y disfrutar de su niñez sin abandonar su característica vena traviesa, dejando que la imaginación encaminara sus pasos. Podría decirse que era querido dentro del grupo social, su originalidad e iniciativa eran referentes.

Era tan…patético.

Después, en la adolescencia, su carácter se volvió mas frío e irónico, guardaba muchos pensamientos para él, sentía rencor hacia el camino al cual se dirigía el mundo –argumentado por su gran apego a la justicia—y especialmente hacia Near, que encarnaba lo que más aborrecía.

El sentimiento sin nombre que guardaba hacia Near— que finalmente no era pena, ni compasión, ni rabia, ni desidia— Matt lo había catalogado como tensión sexual. Al principio había puesto el grito en el cielo al escuchar "sexo" y "Near", pero luego de una exhaustiva explicación, consideró el análisis de su mejor amigo, que cabe recalcar, ha sido el único testigo de la tortuosa relación entre los dos primeros discípulos de L.

Según Matt, la postura ambigua que Near mantenía –o mantiene— sobre Mello, convertía su energía o carga negativa en atracción; todo lo que realizaba el primero atraía como un imán la atención del segundo y el segundo, al mantener una competencia con el primero, rechazaba esta atracción, pero estaba acérrimamente presente.

—Entonces todo es física, ¿eh?.— Mello cuestionó, mascando una barra de chocolate, y echado como lagartija al sol sobre un sillón corroído de colores anaranjados.

Matt lo había mirado con cierta curiosidad desde su posición cerca de la ventanilla. Apagó el cigarro en un cenicero próximo y bajó la persiana plástica para evitar que los viesen.

—Eso es lo que yo creo. No digo que sea verdad.

Mello no era estúpido. No es que creyera esa teoría; más bien le sirvió como motivación para elaborar otra; seguramente esa atracción o tensión funcionaba en ambos, en él y en Near, como en la mayoría de las leyes de la física, son dos cuerpos los que entran en colisión y hacen que se cree una eventual carga energética.

Eso era jodidamente perturbador. Y justamente ahora se proponía comprobar y experimentar, hasta donde podría tirar el elástico.

_O quizás no pasaba nada y Near seguía siendo un aburrido e insípido ser humano sin sentimientos ni emociones._

Giró en una ancha avenida, completamente desierta. Los faroles amarillentos iluminaban perezosamente el asfalto, contrastando y brillando sobre diferentes superficies. Disminuyó la velocidad, buscando al objeto de análisis con la mirada. Habían quedado de juntarse a seis cuadras de la sede del SPK, a las cuatro de la mañana. El menor no había confirmado su asistencia a esa cita, pero tampoco se había negado. Mello pensaba que era poco probable que fuera, por el riesgo que suponía salir y exponerse en pleno caso Kira.

—_Tal vez por mi culpa Kira lo mate_.— sonrió, sintiéndose seguro detrás del casco que cubría su rostro.

Avanzó lentamente y lo divisó sentado en una banca que daba en dirección a la calle. Como siempre, con una pierna recogida y otra que no llegaba a tocar el suelo. Una chaqueta con un gran gorro cubría parcialmente su cuerpo y su semblante, pero era él. Mello lo reconoció, era esa apestosa presencia, de nada. No supo porqué su presión se disparó ni porqué vivía una displicente ansiedad e incertidumbre.

Apretó los labios olvidando el efecto anterior, aceleró y frenó ruidosamente frente a él.

—Así que viniste.— afirmó, como deseando no estar allí. Siempre le sucedía lo mismo; la figura de Near le provocaba náuseas y le daban ganas de golpearlo. Suspiró, hastiado.

El menor levantó la vista disimuladamente; inspeccionó al que fuese su compañero en la _Wammy's House_ y rival en el camino para encontrar a Kira, aunque por decisión propia. Su alta y delgada figura estaba cubierta con ropas de cuero, salvo en la espalda, en donde su inclinación sobre la moto provocaba que su camisa se alzara, dejando al manifiesto las sombras producidas por las vértebras en la piel lisa y bronceada. No sabía porqué estaba analizando eso, sólo enfocó la vista en el semblante oculto, encontrándose reflejado en la superficie acrílica del casco.

—Sube.— le ordenó sin miramientos, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se acercara.

—¿Dónde?.— los ojos de Near se abrieron por la sorpresa.

—¡A la moto, donde más!.— le gritó el mayor, perdiendo la paciencia.

—Nunca acordamos eso.

Un silencio digno de un cementerio invadió la tensa atmósfera que se había creado entre los dos.

—¡¿Qué?

—Que nunca acordamos que viajaría en tu moto.

—Near, ¡no seas cobarde! ¿Piensas quedarte acá en el frío, con lo cómodo que eres?

—Da igual. No lo haré.

El rubio frunció el ceño. Cinco malditos años y no había cambiado ni un poco; siempre vestido de blanco, usando sólo calcetines y enrollando el cabello en su dedo índice. ¿Qué acaso nunca había pensado en cambiar? Pensar_…" voy a dejar de hacer estas cosas que me hacen lucir como un retrasado mental"_ ¿no había considerado el tener una vida corriente? ¿no tenía curiosidad por el gigantesco mundo en el que se encontraba inmerso?

Se quitó el casco, lo apoyó en el asiento, se bajó y acomodó la moto hasta que quedase firme reclinada contra el seguro. Resopló por segunda vez, armándose de paciencia. Avanzó a paso seguro hacia Near con la clara intensión de forzarlo a subir al vehículo.

—Ven. – el rubio sujetó el brazo de su receptor sobre el codo.—No pienso quedarme aquí por tus caprichos inútiles…

—No lo hagas.— lo interrumpió clavando las negras pupilas en las verdes, que se ocultaban escurridizas detrás de los mechones rubios.—Gevanni te está apuntando en este instante.

Mello, que había quedado algo anonadado ante los ojos del contrario, alzó la vista y efectivamente: un automóvil estacionado a escasa distancia encubría la figura del miembro del SPK, Gevanni, que lo apuntaba con un arma amenazante. Sonrió. Era obvio.

—¿Y eso?.—preguntó cáusticamente.

—Una precaución.

El rubio alzó una ceja, inconforme. Inspeccionó rápidamente al que yacía sentado indiferente; pudo vislumbrar su camisa entre abierta, su cuello blanquecino, una mano sobre la rodilla…y algo extraño en el segundo botón de la prenda. Llevó la mano hasta el lugar, sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba ante el calor que desprendía Near y que traspasaba vagamente el grueso guante de cuero. Fue brusco, arrancó de un tirón un diminuto dispositivo que se ocultaba detrás de ésta.

—¿Y esta mierda también es una precaución?.— Inquirió llevando el micrófono frente a sus ojos, para luego destrozarlo entre sus dedos y lanzarlo en el asfalto sin titubeo alguno.

—Lo era…—contestó Near, atisbando el aparato destrozado a sus pies.

—Eres un paranoico. Si ese idiota me está amenazando, no hay nada que hacer. Nos quedaremos aquí.— afirmó con tranquilidad, sentándose al lado del menor, que parecía estar analizando esas últimas palabras.

¿Eso quería decir que Mello no estaba armado? Entonces no tenía intensión de llevar a cabo ninguna clase de secuestro o asesinato o extorsión. Sus percepciones estaban abiertas al máximo; desde el característico sonido del envoltorio metálico del chocolate desgarrándose, la respiración de Mello, los movimientos de Gevanni y sus propios movimientos. En primer lugar, no sabía con certeza porqué Mello lo había citado en privado o porqué tenía la intención de trasladarlo a otro sector de la ciudad.

Porqué esa hora, o porqué ese día. La actitud de Mello tenía en suspenso la curiosidad del menor.

_Nunca sabría si no preguntaba._

El rubio subió el brazo izquierdo hasta la baranda de la banca pintada de verde oscuro; lo apoyó con desidia, esperando alguna reacción. Él mismo se había encargado de planificar este escenario, pero no sabía como continuar. Nuevamente el maldito sistema endocrino le jugaba una mala pasada: la presencia del mocoso arrogante le nublaba parcialmente el discernimiento, aunque del torrente sanguíneo para afuera, no se notaba ningún cambio en esa actitud confianzuda. Saboreó el cacao en la boca y atisbó de reojo el automóvil azul oscuro estacionado en la esquina. Gevanni parecía haber bajado la guardia.

—Quisiera saber el motivo de esta cita.— exigió Near apáticamente, rompiendo la perplejidad que se había creado con cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos.

—Que raro suena eso.— ironizó Mello, soltando una risa burlesca. —¿Porqué crees que te cité? Dime tus teorías...—provocó.

—Tienes información que me interesaría saber.— respondió con total franqueza, inquieto internamente pero demostrando total seguridad.

—Depende…— jugó el rubio ladeando la cabeza, con las pupilas permanentes en la moto que yacía frente al par.— …Depende de lo que te interesaría saber a ti.

—La investigación sobre Kira.—inquirió el albino, enfrentándolo con la mirada.

Nunca había visto a Mello así. Aún conservaba en su mente la imagen de años atrás; cuando era menudo, de brazos alargados, cabello liso y pesado, con el rostro ovalado y de facciones sutiles, como las de una chica. Y ahora lucía áspero, con un cuerpo más consistente, hombros rectos, facciones selladas de rudeza por una cicatriz y una mirada reflexiva de una agudeza profunda, como esos pitidos desagradables de los utensilios de audio que atraviesan las barreras del cuerpo y que bloquean todos los sentidos.

Pero fuese lo que fuese, aunque hubiese cambiado su físico, sus músculos, hasta su mirada; la esencia era la misma. Era Mello, desafiando las reglas, improvisando, sumergiéndolo en ese juego macabro de la incertidumbre, compitiendo por quién entregaba la respuesta más ingeniosa o quien lograba poner en jaque al otro. Persistentemente rivalizando. Se imaginaba el objetivo de todo esto y él estaba dispuesto a seguir hasta el final.

_Total, él tenía sus propias metas._

—Esto no se trata del caso Kira.— aclaró el rubio roncamente.—…por si crees que tengo algún tipo de información sobre eso. De todas formas…—desvió los irises verdes dirección a su receptor— si la tuviera, no te la daría, idiota.

—Ya veo.— Near bajó la vista hasta el asfalto grisáceo y corroído.—Entonces lo hiciste porque querías verme.

Hubo un mutismo alarmante durante algunos minutos que finalmente fue roto por un bufido de Mello, que sonó más a carcajada contenida.

—¡¿Eso es lo único que viene a tu mente? ¡no me hagas reír!.— el mayor lo atisbó con una mueca de asombro y las cejas arqueadas exageradamente.— Near, eres aún más retardado de lo que aparentas. ¡¿Te crees muy especial, eh?

—No lo sé, tu me citaste. –su voz quieta lo sumergió en un letargo de ansiedad _¡Como lo odiaba!_

—¿No se te ocurrió pensar que te cité para asesinarte o secuestrarte?— exclamó, incorporándose y golpeando el respaldo donde se encontraba apoyado Near.— Sabes que te odio hace mucho…¡no me costaría ni un segundo acabar con tu insípida existencia!

—No lo creo. Haz tenido la oportunidad de asesinarme antes ¿recuerdas? ¿porqué lo harías ahora? No veo porque justamente hoy.

_Ah, Near._ Near, Near. Como le nublaba el juicio con esas palabritas excedidas de sereno desapego y un par de pupilas negras abiertas de asombro, dueñas de una convicción aplastante.

—Te diré el porque de esta patética "cita".— explicó con una media sonrisa, luciendo más perturbado que de costumbre.— Halle me contó que habías dicho que te daba miedo salir al exterior estando involucrado en el caso Kira…

Near aguardó, expectante.

—Sólo pretendía saber si te atrevías a salir si te lo pedía. Cuando te vi esperándome, lo confirmé, te obligué a tomar un riesgo innecesario…sólo por un capricho, un experimento.

A pesar del esclarecimiento del porqué de la situación, Near comenzaba a discernir los verdaderos motivos de Mello; pretendía terminar con esa confusión que había gobernado su vida desde que lo había conocido. Y él también deseaba eso. O más que eso. Deseaba que Mello confesara lo que verdaderamente sentía con todo su corazón.

—No pensé que vendrías, sinceramente. ¿Porqué querría citarte yo? ¿no pensaste en eso? No te soporto, te lo he dicho varias veces.

Mello se alegró al escuchar sus propias palabras, expresando y justificando un sentimiento que hace mucho primaba en sus emociones; el desprecio y el rechazo hacia el legítimo sucesor de L. Se sentía satisfecho con confesar el motivo que lo había movido hacia esa rarísima y forzada reunión con Near.

El propósito de humillarlo al manipularlo con una tentativa.

Sin embargo, algo no andaba bien. Se sentía como un adolescente al que regañan por una niñería que no debió cometer a su edad; tal vez se explicaba por la actitud despreocupada y complaciente del otro. No lucía sentido, ni sorprendido, ni molesto, ni mucho menos triste o decepcionado.

_Como Mello quería verlo._

Maldición, anhelaba que le soltara algún _"gracias por hacerme perder el tiempo" _o_ "suponía que pasaría esto"_ pero nada. Ningún indicio de emoción, para él esto se trataba de un jodido trámite que no influenciaba ni alteraba en una milésima su rutina.

—Yo también tenía una razón para venir.— lo escuchó decir con un tono sincero. Mello alzó una ceja, estupefacto.— Fuera del caso Kira, por supuesto.

—¿Qué mierda quieres decir?

—No vale la pena mentir en esta ocasión.— explicó, enrollando un mechón de pelo en su dedo.— Nos conocemos desde hace años, hemos compartido un mismo sueño y estamos siguiendo distintos caminos que llegan a una misma meta. Por mi parte, hablaré con franqueza.

Mello esperó, apretando los labios.

—La razón por la que asistí a ese encuentro, es porque me gustas.

Near desvió la vista a la izquierda, enrollando y desenrollando rápidamente el mechón elegido. Y Mello…

Mello estaba en shock. No vislumbraba una razón aceptable del porqué Near soltara una mentira tan …tan…tonta. Podría haber dicho cualquier otra cosa, desde que un extraterrestre o un _Shinigami _lo había obligado a venir y lo habría creído. Pero de sus labios salió eso.

Entonces no estaba mintiendo.

Lo atisbó con los ojos entrecerrados, vacilante, concibiéndose como un animal atrapado en una red, _¿estaba cayendo en una trampa? _

—Me gustabas de antes, pero nunca me atreví a decírtelo, por razones obvias.—confesó como si nada ante la perplejidad del contrario.

—No estás hablando enserio.—afirmó el rubio roncamente y extremadamente cerrado. Lo atisbaba como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía.

Near se inclinó de hombros.

—¿Porqué no lo haría? No tengo nada que perder.

Se observaron mutuamente durante varios segundos, que luego se convirtieron en minutos y después parecieron horas y horas perdidas en la relación del espacio y el tiempo.

"_Está mintiendo para presionarme, quiere que le diga que yo también"_ —La mente de Mello era todo un caos de probabilidades y suposiciones.— ¿Se quedaría realmente así una persona que manifiesta sus sentimientos, especialmente cuando estos no son correspondidos y están fuera de lo común? _"Es decir, no cualquier chico le dice a otro chico que le gusta, declarando abiertamente su sexualidad… resulta menos probable si el otro lo rechaza explícitamente…se trata de Near, que se rige por las reglas morales de la sociedad…no…no es posible que sea verdad"_

Mientras Mello se encontraba inmerso en una enredadera de posibilidades, Near lo analizaba atentamente; casi podía ver como las teorías se armaban y desarmaban dentro del cerebro del rubio, intentando buscar la verdad detrás del fatídico dicho pronunciado anteriormente.

Pero la verdad era esa y si tenía que arriesgarlo todo para ayudar a Mello a terminar con esa tortura psicológica que se ofrecía el mismo hace años por no poder superarlo, lo haría. Mas que todo porque estaba cansado de estar consiente que afuera existía alguien que lo odiaba, que esa persona era inteligente y que eventualmente podría cooperar con él en vez de llevarle la contraria.

Vislumbró el automóvil del SPK acercándose a velocidad moderada; se detuvo justo detrás de la motocicleta negra y desde el asiento del piloto, Gevanni abrió la ventana contraria pudiendo percibir a las dos contrastantes figuras alrededor de la banca de madera pintada.

—Near, es hora.— habló estirándose sobre el asiento del copiloto y abriendo la puerta. Unos lentes oscuros cubrían su faz, su expresión era de discreción total.

El aludido se incorporó perezosamente y se encaminó hacia el vehículo a paso lento.

—Adiós Mello.

El rubio, que se encontraba ensimismado, reaccionó abruptamente ante la inexpresiva despedida y lo inmovilizó del brazo con violencia, impidiendo su avance. Su semblante hablaba por si solo; ceño fruncido, dientes apretados, piernas posicionadas con fuerza sobre la vereda de cemento, una respiración irregular…y eso que estaba autocontrolándose.

—¡¿Me sueltas esa mierda de cursilería y ahora te vas?.—le gritó, perdiendo la paciencia.

—Ya lograste tu objetivo, que era hacerme venir aquí.—habló Near con convicción.—Estoy muy ocupado, no puedo quedarme toda la noche.

—Pues bien, vete..—el mayor lo soltó de un empujón, evidenciando su rabia.— Espero no volver a ver tu patética cara en toda mi vida.

Vio como el menor subió al auto, cerró la puerta y partió, abandonándolo en un silencio espeluznante y solitario; llevó las manos enguantadas hasta la frente para posteriormente dejar caer ambos brazos a lo largo del cuerpo.

Si su intención en esa improvisada reunión era burlarse de Near y acabar con ese sentimiento estúpido de dependencia hacia él, estaba equivocado.

Todo se había ido a la mierda.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

—A ver, explícamelo otra vez…—escuchó decir a Matt, que estaba de pie atrás del sillón, que marcaba el centro del departamento.

Fumaba demasiado, pensó Mello, sentado en el mueble con ambos brazos estirados en el respaldo y con la cabeza hacia atrás; veía a su compañero al revés, ansioso.

—Dijo que le gustaba, y que no me lo había dicho antes por razones "obvias".—relató, hastiado. Apretó los ojos.

—Ya veo. Y tu le dijiste que no querías ver su apestosa cara nunca más en tu jodida vida.— comentó Matt, exhalando una nube de humo.— Salió todo mal.

—Eso fue un arrebato, sabes que el mocoso me saca de quicio.

—Lo peor es que no solucionaste el tema…¡Debiste hacer lo que te dije!.—reclamó el de camisa a rayas, mirando el cenicero y luego al rubio.—¡Que te atraiga alguien no quiere decir que estés enamorado ni nada parecido!

—No voy a tener sexo con Near, nunca, jamás. Es demasiado desagradable tan solo pensarlo.

Y tuvo una sensación horrible, de que esas palabras monótonas tenían peso desde sus labios hacia fuera.

Transcurrieron unos largos minutos de silencio. Como aborrecía a Near…¿¡Porqué no le había disparado en la sede de la SPK cuando fue a recuperar su fotografía? ¡Y ahora le tendía esta encrucijada con el jodido propósito de provocar una confesión de algo que ni siquiera sentía!

Y eso lo descomponía de sobremanera.

Que Near sospechara que, _efectivamente_, sentía algo por él.

¿Qué razones lo habían inducido a esa conclusión? Desde su niñez lo fastidiaba y se encargaba de recalcarle cuanto lo detestaba ¡no podía ser más explicito en su demostración de odio! Y ahora el muy idiota le salía con esta mentira ridícula para verlo caer en su maquiavélica trampa…solo un estúpido caería …debía, no, era su obligación encontrar una forma de voltear la situación a su favor.

Mientras masticaba una barra de chocolate como un autómata, analizaba toda la novela que se había escrito en el encuentro de los dos. Se imaginaba lo que hubiese ocurrido si él no fuese tan inteligente; seguramente le habría dicho al mocoso _" Near, si somos francos, también me gustas…todo este tiempo lo he ocultado detrás de la repulsión que manifiesto constantemente hacia ti"_

"_Ya lo sabía Mello"_

Quizás se hubiera acercado con ese falso semblante de niño inocente, le hubiese acariciado el cabello como juega sus absurdos juguetes, con suavidad y delicadeza; hasta lo hubiese rodeado con esos brazos delgados cubiertos por exceso de tela. Lo habría aproximado lentamente, hasta que su propio rostro quedara resguardado bajo el gigantesco gorro que venía adherido a la chaqueta café –claramente prestada— hubiese respirado su exhalación tibia, percibido su aroma, besado sus labios gradualmente. Lo estaría abrazando fuerte, arrugando su ropa y acomodando su postura, que siempre con una rodilla doblada contra su pecho impediría un mayor acercamiento.

Seguramente se encontraría probando la boca de Near, saboreándola, mientras todo era calor y más calor entre los dos y explotaba a su alrededor un millón de sensaciones, colores aromáticos, cambios de temperatura porque la noche se comenzaba a poner helada y él se sentía transpirar dentro de su ropa de cuero, con Near abrazado a él y con las piernas posicionadas alrededor de su cintura.

Se habrían separado jadeando e inhalando con fuerza, uno contra otro.

"_Mello…trabajemos juntos en el caso Kira"_

"_Lo que tu quieras Near. Soy tu escla…"_

Y ahí había terminado la fantasía.

Esa asquerosa y desagradable fantasía. Menos mal el "hubiera" no era un verbo más relevante. Sacudió la cabeza. Eso era…espantoso. Horrible. Una pesadilla.

Se sentía sonrojado y le dolía el cuello. Abrió los ojos al máximo, asustando a Matt, que había apagado el cigarro y vigilaba tranquilamente un monitor de imagen parpadeante y azulosa, que mostraba a Misa Amane y a Mogui actuando como su guardaespaldas y chef personal.

—¿Que diablos te sucede…?—cuestionó Matt siguiéndolo con la mirada.— De repente te quedaste pegado…

—Matt…—musitó con seriedad y con la vista fija en un punto infinito.—Tengo que acabar con Near…

—Otra vez con lo mismo.— reclamó.

—…La reunión anterior era una simple prueba. Ahora elaboraré un plan mejor para terminar con su estúpido orgullo de una vez.— aseguró mordiendo el chocolate en su mano izquierda, con confianza.

El dueño de los _googles _ignoró a quien reposaba a su lado fabricando planes detrás de una mueca psicópata. Hace mucho tiempo era testigo de las verdaderas obras ingenieriles que Mello se mandaba por sus intentos de superar a Near (o más bien hacer que Near se cayera en algún aspecto) que para él, a la larga, sólo tenían una solución: la comunicación.

Para Mello, la comunicación por parte de Near no era clara; siempre interpretaba algo más, buscaba intensiones, miradas, tonos de voz, pistas que sugirieran algo escondido detrás de las llanas palabras que el albino pronunciaba. Si se trataba de un caso, se forzaba a pensar nueve o diez pasos antes, las probabilidades y las ramificaciones que abrían estas posibilidades; el rubio no lo decía, pero esa extrema competición siempre lo llevaba más allá y terminaba por arriesgar muchas cosas, incluida su propia vida. Aunque se podía decir que ese era el camino que él había preferido; Matt no lo imaginaba en ningún otro.

Cuando le contó toda la historia de la reunión con Near, lo confirmó. Mello había ido en contra del contexto en todo momento y había acabado por desviar la intención original que tenía para finalmente, caer en su propia trampa. Y no es que Near fuese un genio que se imponía a la inteligencia del primero; sólo lo dejaba fluir a sabiendas de su efecto sobre él, probaba sus límites, quizás jugaba un poco, pero el que terminaba mordiéndose la cola, era Mello. Únicamente porque se negaba a escuchar a Near, porque no se permitía aceptar nada de él, aunque en secreto lo admirase.

Si sus emociones se midieran en decibeles, Mello los dejaría a todos sordos de un momento a otro, porque no tenía el control; su desprecio hacia Near y su admiración sonaban al mismo volumen, pero su mente optaba atender la parte negativa. Lo malo. Porque tenía miedo de escuchar la otra parte. El orgullo lo cegaba a tal manera de dejar a oscuras una gran gama emocional.

Era un ciclo de nunca acabar. Aunque Near fuese completamente distinto, se hubiese unido a la mafia y hubiese presionado a Kira por los medios más macabros; no le hubiese gustado, porque a él le gustaba el auténtico, con esa personalidad apestosa y esas extrañas costumbres.

Resopló, introduciendo la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón de _jeans _y encontrando una cajetilla de cigarros, parcialmente arrugada. Llevó uno a sus labios y lo prendió con el encendedor, que descansaba sobre uno de los cojines del anticuado sillón.

—Piensa esto…—el rubio ladeó la cabeza y apoyó un codo sobre la rodilla.—…La inteligencia de Near se basa en un perfecto mapa social que crea desde su capacidad de percepción. Si lo saco de ese contexto y lo pongo en uno donde todo funcione al revés…¿eso lo desestabilizaría, no? Emocionalmente, digo.

—No entiendo lo del mapa social.— musitó Matt, aburrido de lo que veía en el monitor.

—Que reconoce el rol de cada persona a su alrededor y lo ubica perfectamente en cualquier tipo de escenario, sabe de antemano como se desenvolvería. Por eso es un experto en usar a los demás para su propio beneficio…

Mello arrugó el entrecejo al escucharse decir algo así; era implícito que Near era muy bueno observando y que gracias a eso había elaborado una increíble lucidez social, que al final actuaba como miles de atajos mentales ante circunstancias adversas. Por eso…

—¿Dices sacar a Near de su pequeño mundo estable?.—preguntó el receptor de la idea, rascando su mejilla con el dedo índice.—¿Quieres decir un secuestro o algo así?

—Eso.

Matt rió amargamente. Mello estaba completamente loco.

—Kira te lo agradecería.

Llegó hasta sus oídos el sonido seco del chocolate quebrándose entre los afilados dientes de su compañero. Era un sonido maquiavélico, su eco quedó suspendido entre las delgadas paredes del diminuto apartamento.

—Kira se las verá conmigo. Después de todo, esto es sólo una intermisión.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

**Continuará…**

Mi segundo fanfiction en el fandom de Death note! Estoy feliz…hace tiempo tenía esta idea, quería escribir algunas situaciones complejas entre Mello y Near, sin salirme completamente del canon original. Esta vez es un multichapter, de unos dos o tres capítulos, depende de la extensión de cada uno. Obviamente este capítulo es una introducción…pero una introducción que abre con una confesión…ciertamente hay algo detrás de las palabras de Near, pero Mello tendrá que mover sus piezas para averiguarlo…¡como amo este pairing! ¡¿Qué les pareció este primer capítulo? ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Me encantaría recibir sus opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, acotaciones…soy toda oídos!

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

Se despide, Makita =)


	2. Reflexión

**Intermisión**

Por Makita 

Capítulo II : Reflexión

Near era el chico más listo que había conocido en su vida y en su carrera como agente de la CIA. Era sorprendente que a su corta edad pudiese concebir un panorama tan claro de las cosas y lograr conclusiones tan precisas y rápidas respecto a una situación. Lo miraba como un bicho raro, uno que se mira con admiración y repudio, atraída por sus colores pero con miedo de tocarlo.

Ahí se encontraba el personaje, acostado boca abajo recopilando cerillos para iniciar otra de sus altas torres, ignorando lo que se percibía acerca de él. Y ella, de pie en el umbral de la puerta sosteniendo una taza de café caliente, buscando un lugar decente donde pisar sin pasar a llevar alguno de los objetos de juego.

Se encaminó por la derecha produciendo un agudo eco con las botas de taco alto, cruzó la pequeña estancia y tomó asiento frente a un monitor. Y como si la curiosidad le quemara más que la textura hirviendo del café cruzando su garganta, las palabras simplemente fluyeron, sin tapujos.

—¿Near, porqué lo hiciste?

Estaban solos. Rester y Gevanni se encontraban investigando en terreno.

No obtuvo la recepción que esperaba. Aguardó depositando la taza de cerámica sobre un escritorio repleto de carátulas de DVDs y papeles apilados. Respiró tranquila. No es que hubiese hecho una pregunta incómoda ni le hubiese faltado el respeto. Sólo quería saber el motivo que lo había llevado a eso.

—¿Qué cosa?.—preguntó insípidamente el jefe del SPK.

—Aceptar la reunión con Mello.

Pudo ver el torso desnudo de Near por un breve momento, cuando se incorporó con esa camiseta blanca varias tallas mas grandes de la que le correspondía; un escalofrío la recorrió, descubriéndose apreciando de manera inadecuada al que era su líder en la investigación del caso Kira. Cuando reaccionó, el menor se encontraba arrodillado sobre la cerámica templada de la oficina, ordenando algunos juguetes que se encontraban próximos a él.

—Quiero decir…—se adelantó, sintiéndose presionada por el silencio que comenzaba a crecer.— Tu conocías su verdadera intención…

—¿Crees que tienes algo de responsabilidad en el asunto por ser la mediadora entre Mello y yo?.—indagó Near interrumpiendo y vislumbrando a la agente que le devolvía la mirada estupefacta.—Si es así, no te preocupes. Simplemente diste pie a un escenario un tanto…extraño.— reflexionó.

—Lo sé..—contestó ella.— Lo que me intriga es el porqué aceptaste sabiendo que era una provocación.

—No podía asegurar al cien porciento que fuese una provocación...—Aclaró naturalmente— …así que aposté.

—¿Apostaste?.—repitió Halle, intentando comprender cómo una persona tan calculadora como Near pudiese simplemente "apostar".

El chico de pijama blanco le sonrió levemente mientras le enseñaba un títere de dedo, en los que había estado trabajando últimamente. Halle Ridner era una agente esforzada y asertiva, muy profesional, con una mente abierta y gran motivación. No había razón para que no le dijera la verdad; aunque no estaba mal que omitiera ciertos puntos.

—Lo hice por dos razones.—explicó mostrando dos dedos en su mano izquierda y alzándose para observar mejor a su receptora.—Una, cabía la posibilidad de que Mello quisiese intercambiar información del caso Kira; si ese no fuese el caso, al juntarme con él podría deducir en que está, viendo su comportamiento, como viste, en que se traslada, etcétera.

—¿Y pudiste deducir algo de eso?— Halle se inclinó, girando sutilmente en la silla de ruedas, atisbándolo incrédula.

—La verdad es que sí. Pienso que está trabajando en conjunto con Matt, un antiguo compañero de Wammy's house.— reconoció estirando un mechón de su cabello y desviando la mirada tenuemente.

Halle se vio incapaz de mover algún músculo; hace un tiempo atrás Mello le había mencionado sobre este contacto, que era uno de los alumnos privilegiados del orfanato que L dirigía y que lo estaba ayudando en el caso, aunque no lo había nombrado.

—¿Qué te llevó a esa conclusión?.—inquirió con curiosidad.

—El olor a tabaco. Sé que Mello no es fumador, pero Matt si lo es. La única forma de que ese olor característico esté tan impregnado en su ropa es porque debe estar constantemente en contacto con un fumador ávido, si es que no viven juntos.

—Ya veo…—murmuró la mujer, notando como Near apretaba una rodilla contra su pecho mientras reubicaba un robot de plástico justo enfrente de él.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación mientras Halle daba otro sorbo a su café, ahora más tibio. Llegaba hasta sus oídos el característico sonido de los ventiladores y de los computadores procesando toneladas de información. Se preguntaba porqué a Near le concernían los movimientos de Mello…¿le preocupaba que el rubio llegara a Kira antes que él?

Apoyó la taza al borde de la mesa.

—¿Y la segunda razón?.—su voz sonó casual, hasta distraída, aunque ella seguía alerta.

Near resopló un poco y siguió con la cabeza gacha, dejando por un momento los muñecos que sostenía en cada una de sus manos. ¿Sería bueno contarle algo así? ¿Hacerle creer que era capaz de dejarse llevar por la emocionalidad? ¿Abrir la puerta de esa gama de sentimientos, escondidos detrás de esa máscara frívola que todos creían que llevaba pero que no era así, porque ya era parte de él?

Los de Halle quizás no eran los mejores oídos, pero eran los que necesitaban escuchar lo que diría.

—Mello me gusta.— cortó un segundo después.

Se expandió un ambiente de reflexión y quietud, quebrado temporalmente por una exhalación ahogada de la mujer.

¿Near diciendo algo así? ¿Que le pasaba al mundo? Primero Mello lo citaba a una reunión (con lo que lo odiaba) y luego Near, que siempre se había mantenido indiferente lanzaba esta..declaración. No estaba segura de haberlo interpretado correctamente, pero vamos, no existía otra forma. Aunque tratándose de él, podría ser cualquier cosa.

Era un tanto estúpido, pero se moría por preguntarle "porqué".

Nunca se interesaba por nadie. ¿le había bajado la admiración por Mello? ¿o era un sentimiento de mucho antes disfrazado detrás de su fría apatía?

Lo que extrañamente la tranquilizaba era que –en vista de todas las circunstancias antes vividas— no era correspondido en ese sentimiento, por muy inocente y tibio que fuese. El rubio siempre recalcaba lo mucho que detestaba al actual sucesor de L y si lo consideraba en algo era sólo para superarlo, para pasar sobre él y declararse el mejor de los dos. Sinceramente no creía que le fuese a interesar en un ámbito emocional, lo despreciaba y lo decían sus ojos, toda la expresión de su cuerpo.

Y la prueba más grande era que se había rehusado a trabajar con él años atrás, aunque tuviese que abandonar todo; la herencia de L, el apoyo de la policía a nivel mundial, la tecnología y un sinnúmero de otros beneficios y facilidades.

—Sé que es insólito..—musitó Near con un tono plano, recostado totalmente sobre la superficie de cerámica oscura..—Pero todo tiene una justificación…

—…y…¿y cual sería esa justificación?.—la pregunta sonaba como desentonada, pero ese último comentario por parte de Near gritaba que le objetaran.

La impresionada agente no fue capaz de vislumbrar la media sonrisa que se delineó en el impávido rostro del muchacho albino; la situación lentamente avanzaba hacia donde quería y lo mejor de todo era que él ni siquiera había dado el primer paso.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

—¿Y tu que haces aquí tan temprano?.—reclamó Matt entrando al departamento y atisbando la figura de su compañero echada en el sillón al centro del lugar.—¿No tenías que…?

No lo estaba escuchando. Más que vigilar en el pequeño monitor las acciones de una de las sospechosas de ser el segundo Kira, parecía estar profundamente inmerso en sus pensamientos; el brillo de sus pantalones de cuero se intensificaba al tener las piernas reciamente cruzadas y la mejilla que mantenía apoyada sobre la mano quedó con un rastro rojizo al levantar el semblante en la dirección de su amigo.

Cerró la puerta tras de si y dejó caer las llaves sobre una mesa próxima.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enfermo o qué?.— incursionó el de los _googles_ al percibir la expresión de muerte que le devolvía la mirada.

—Nada de eso, idiota. Estoy cansado, es todo.

—Pues yo también lo estoy…— se quejó dejándose caer al lado de Mello—…todo el día que aquí para allá y ningún dato de peso.

Mello rodó los ojos; no tenía ganas ni de hablar. Más que un cansancio físico, sufría un terrible cansancio psicológico, mental. De repente le daban ganas de dejar de pensar y sólo tumbarse boca arriba sobre la cama a ver el techo corroído de la habitación en esa mugrienta estancia. Y que se jodieran todos. Se preguntaba si llegaría un día en que saldría a la calle y sentiría el viento en su rostro, sin ser presa de una mayor preocupación, sin que esos sentimientos de justicia forzada por un psicópata lo hostigaran hasta el punto de no dejarlo dormir.

Tal vez ni siquiera era culpa de Kira. Era culpa de su propia tormenta. ¿Disfrutaba la auto tortura, talvez?

—Anda, suéltalo de una vez.—escuchó murmurar a Matt sin despegar la vista de una video consola que estaba instalando.

—Q…¿Qué?...—musitó confundido fijando la vista en la nuca de su compañero.

—No sé que diablos te pasa, has estado muy raro estos últimos días.

—Ya te lo dije, estoy cansado. Quisiera que Kira se aburriera de toda esta ridícula utopía que está construyendo.

Matt se volteó bruscamente y lo miró a los ojos, como si estuviese buscando algo desesperadamente; simplemente no lo entendía.

—¿Porqué me miras con esa cara de estúpido?.—inquirió molesto el rubio, levantando una ceja.

—¡¿Que mierda te pasa a ti? Jamás te había escuchado decir algo así…siempre era, "tenemos que acabar con Kira, hacernos con el cuaderno para ser el jodido número uno".— le imitó el chico de camisa a rayas mientras se erguía para enfrentar a su receptor. —¿Y ahora sueltas esa mierda, como si todo este esfuerzo se fuera al tarro de la basura?

Mello le devolvió una expresión de aburrimiento. Matt se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, intentando pensar en que podría estar fallando…¿era porque la investigación estaba llegando a un punto muerto? Parecía como si a Misa Amane le hubiesen borrado la memoria; en ese largo período estudiándola no lograron conclusión alguna, aunque era prácticamente seguro que mantuvo una cercana relación con el asesino en serie en el pasado.

Y mientras Mello tomaba esa estúpida actitud de relativizar todo, Near avanzaba rápidamente en otra línea de investigación, aproximándose cada vez más a Kira.

De pronto su cerebro se iluminó. Su semblante se suavizó, comprendiendo lo que de verdad ocurría.

—¿Y que pasó con el secuestro de Near?.—provocó atento a la reacción de su temperamental compañero, disimulando su intensión encendiendo uno de sus habituales cigarrillos—¿No dijiste que ibas a idear un plan para dejarlo fuera de juego?

Mello chasqueó la lengua y desvió los ojos en dirección a la ventana, como si hablar del tema le molestara de sobremanera; era evidente ante cualquiera el rencor o la sed de venganza del que era víctima.

—Primero me quiero asegurar de que no estoy cayendo en una jodida trampa.—refunfuñó después de unos segundos de meditación.

—¿Cómo?

—Le dije a Halle que le preguntara al enano la verdadera razón por la que aceptó reunirse conmigo.—confesó.— Y te apuesto mi maldito riñón a que no es porque le gusto.

—¿No te lo estás tomando demasiado enserio?—Matt aspiró a través del filtro de su cigarrillo, observando con atención al que yacía en el sillón, sentado desgarbadamente.— Talvez sólo asistió porque pensaba que tenías alguna información sobre Kira.

—¿Tu crees que Near es tonto? Era obvio que aunque tuviese esa información, no se la daría. No fue por eso.

—¿Entonces porqué?

—Eso es lo que quiero que Halle averigüe.

Conocía a su amigo desde hace años y sabía lo obsesivo que era, incluso en temas sin sentido como estos. Sin embargo, siempre se sorprendía al ver la intensidad de su mirada, su determinación; y aunque estuviese conteniéndose, no era capaz de ocultar esa característica, especialmente cuando se trataba de Near.

Dejó escapar el ultimo vestigio de humo de sus pulmones y apagó el vicio en un cenicero de cristal que descansaba sobre el suelo de madera. Se concentró nuevamente en instalar la consola, para distraerse un rato, ya que Mello se había sumergido en su propio mundo otra vez.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

Cinco _am_, el celular sonó repetidamente sobre el mueble que yacía a un lado de su desordenada cama. Se dio vuelta con pereza, y aunque sabía quien estaba detrás de esa llamada, dejó que sonara una segunda vez.

Estiró el brazo, contestó y cerró los ojos en medio de la oscuridad. Un antiguo reloj digital parpadeaba indicando una hora incorrecta, pero aún así, otorgaba algo de luminosidad al pequeño cuarto. Cruzó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza para acomodarse y terminar de despertarse de los escasos minutos de superficial sueño; ubicó el celular sobre su hombro y lo inclinó para escuchar la voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

—Halle.

—_Mello. No tengo mucho tiempo para hablar. Quizás si hubieses atendido antes…_

—¿Porqué? ¿Tu jefecito del SPK te restringe hasta los minutos que estás en el baño?.—bromeó irónicamente.

—_No, pero sabes que si desaparezco por mucho, podrían sospechar._

El rubio apretó los labios, la voz de la mujer sonaba bastante seria. Dedujo que había salido de la oficina para poder hablar sin correr riesgos de ser escuchada, pero aún así se encontraba bajo presión.

—¿Pudiste averiguar algo de lo que te pedí?

—_Así es, y te puedo asegurar con total certeza que Near no miente._

Mello guardó silencio ante la declaración. ¿Estaría Halle de parte de Near y esto era otra mentira organizada entre los dos? No. Conocía los sentimientos de Halle y aunque ella le había afirmado que no estaba de parte de ninguno, sentía una mínima inclinación por él. Por una cosa hormonal, atracción o lo que fuese. Nada mental. Pensó con rapidez, cruzando las piernas y arrugando el viejo plumón que cubría la cama.

—¿Lo comprobaste? Porque aunque ande predicando lo ético, Near sabe cuando mentir…— Los ojos azules de Mello brillaron en la oscuridad.

—_Él mismo me dijo que era algo insólito pero que tenía una justificación._

—¿Y te la dijo?

—_Si._

—¡No le creo nada a ese pendejo!—se inclinó, con rabia. Ese maldito Near jugaba con él como uno de sus malditos muñecos ¡Lo estaba subestimando desvergonzadamente!.

—¿Y cual era la justificación?.—preguntó entre dientes tomando el celular y haciéndolo crujir entre sus dedos.

—_¿Porqué te importa tanto todo este asunto?..._

Hubieron algunos segundos de tensión en donde realmente se lo preguntó: ¿Porqué le importaba tanto? Analizó sus sentimientos, pensó en su orgullo pero también en que ese escenario era completamente confuso. Era una emoción que provenía de una base primitiva que no resistía análisis; lo único que le importaba era que le fastidiaba y de sobremanera.

—Porque ese enano cree que puede jugar conmigo cuando soy yo el que está jugando con él…—explicó soberbiamente.—…No puedo permitirle esa clase de insulto.

Estuvieron un buen rato en línea, sin musitar palabra; cada uno pensando por su cuenta y sacando sus propias conclusiones.

—¿Y?.—emplazó el rubio, con un tono ronco, hasta amenazador.— ¿Vas a decirme porqué le gusto a Near, si es que eso es verdad?

—_Es verdad, pero es mejor que tu hables con él. No es un asunto que me concierna._

—Hey, Halle…

—_Adiós Mello._

La escuchó cortar y apagó el teléfono móvil. Resopló y miró el techo con desinterés. ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que hablara con ese engendro si la última vez le había dicho que no quería "volver a ver su patética cara en toda su vida"?

Recogió las rodillas arrastrando con ellas las sábanas y el cobertor desechos sobre el colchón, apoyó ambos codos sobre éstas y llevó la mano izquierda hasta el flequillo rubio, que desordenó en un acto inesperado.

Recordaba lo que Near había dicho, con esas palabritas rebuscadas, demostrando superioridad intelectual.

"_Nos conocemos desde hace años, _bla, bla bla_, compartimos una misma meta, _bla, bla bla_, por mi parte hablaré con franqueza"._

Era eso lo que le molestaba. Que existía una remota posibilidad de que fuese verdad. Sus reales sentimientos.

Que estupidez.

Fríamente, no lo culpaba. Pero era absurdo.

Se cansó de estar especulando y llenándose la cabeza de teorías ridículas que no llegaban a ninguna parte; recogió el celular que había abandonado a la izquierda de la almohada y marcó un número que estaba registrado.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

En la sede del SPK, Near se encontraba analizando unos datos en un notebook ubicado en el suelo; sólo lo acompañaba Gevanni y Halle Ridner, ya que Rester se encontraba investigando a Kira en Japón.

Volteó rápidamente al notar que el teléfono móvil vibraba sobre la cerámica templada de la estancia. Gevanni se apresuró en rastrear la llamada, pero el albino se adelantó y le indicó con un gesto que todo estaba bien. Se puso el micrófono con toda tranquilidad.

—Habla L….—contestó monótonamente.

—_No eres L, pedazo de idiota..._ –Le contestaron al otro lado. No se inmutó. Reconocía perfectamente esa voz.

—Que quieres ahora, Mello.

—_Near, tenemos que hablar._

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

**Continuará**…

Porfinnn! :D Después de mucho tiempo de haber empezado este capítulo, lo pude terminar! Estuve ocupadísima y no había tenido tiempo para acabarlo, pero aquí está! ¿qué les pareció? Me encanta como los protagonistas se quiebran la cabeza por un hecho tan simple! xD es el precio de ser tan calculador y analítico. Una situación corriente no es corriente XD…¡espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Aunque esto está comenzando! Quiero agradecer los reviews que me enviaron! Estoy super feliz…y espero con ansias sus comentarios, sugerencias y opiniones de este nuevo capítulo!

Que tengan una feliz navidad y fiestas!

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo,

Se despide, Makita :)


	3. Reminiscencia

**Intermisión**

Por Makita 

Capítulo III : Reminiscencia

—_Near, tenemos que hablar._

El aludido no se inmutó. Observó como las dos figuras que lo acompañaban en aquella oscura oficina volvían a concentrarse en sus trabajos al notar su semblante despreocupado, asumiendo que estaba todo bajo control. El jefe del SPK se encogió de hombros, su expresión fue iluminada únicamente por la luz que proyectaba la pantalla del notebook a sus pies.

—No tenemos que hablar. Estás exigiendo que escuche lo que tienes que decir, aunque no me apetezca.—acusó con un dejo de rebeldía, apretando los labios.

—_Tómalo como quieras…—_ desafió el rubio mascullando al otro lado de la línea.— …_Ahora pretendo que me digas la maldita verdad._

—¿Sobre qué?—preguntó con desinterés, mientras miraba una lista gigantesca de los programas de televisión japoneses que habían mencionado alguna vez a Kira.— Mello, no tengo tiempo para esto.

—_Sobre lo que me dijiste en la reunión, enano estúpido... _

El albino se preguntó de cual de todas las cosas que dijo en la reunión estaría hablando Mello. Lo analizó un segundo mientras retorcía un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos; francamente esa conversación resultó totalmente carente de sentido. Al parecer su auto-declarado rival se refería específicamente a la frase pronunciada por él, cuando confesó que sentía una emoción de un nivel más profundo por el rubio. Se rascó la mejilla en un acto reflejo…¿había actuado en contra de las reglas sociales al expresarse? ¿quizás no fue el tiempo o el lugar? La sociedad tenía un infinito número de reglas sobrentendidas para esta clase de circunstancias. ¿fue un error y ahora tendría que tolerar que Mello le exigiera explicaciones?

—¿Te refieres a cuando dije que me gustabas?.—dudó, sonriendo astutamente.—Porque salvo eso, creo que no hablamos nada substancial.

Mello seguía al teléfono, aunque al escuchar nuevamente esa repugnante afirmación no pudo evitar lanzar un bufido exasperado y alejar el móvil lo más humanamente posible de su cara. Apretó los dientes.

—_Exactamente a eso me refería.—_ contestó intentando mantener la cordura, dándose importancia.

—Ya…¿y?.—presionó con voz impasible.

—_¿y qué?.— _respondió de mala gana.

—Tu llamaste y dijiste que teníamos que hablar. Dí lo que tienes que decir, porque tengo mucho trabajo.

—_¡¿Ahhh?_

—Estoy esperando.

El segundo discípulo de L inhaló profundamente y aguantó la respiración. ¡Se suponía que el que estaba arrastrado por él era Near! ¡¿porqué le hacía sentir como si fuese al revés? Hasta se había olvidado de la razón de esa llamada. Exhaló tomando conciencia de su irritación, que comenzaba a desbordarse y se centró nuevamente. Sólo la voz del enano lo sacaba de quicio.

—_¡Claramente quiero saber el propósito de esa mentira!_

—No era mentira.—aseguró, inclinándose sobre el computador.

—_Ahora me estás subestimando… ¿crees que soy estúpido?_

—No y… -lo pensó brevemente.-…No.

—_Tú eres incapaz de sentir una emoción así… ¡Ni siquiera acariciaste una vez al gato de la Wammy's house y ahora pretendes que crea que puedes querer a alguien más!_

—Mello, tu y yo sabemos que los gatos son portadores de un sin número de enfermedades, además de alergias y bacterias que trasladan en sus patas. Asumo que mi actuar se justifica en un cien porciento.— explicó con tranquilidad, pensando en porqué debía argumentar _eso_.— Y por otra parte soy humano, lo normal es que alguna vez sienta atracción hacia otro humano. Es lo que se denomina "la ley de la vida".

El rubio, que aún se encontraba sumido en la oscuridad de su habitación, mantuvo el teléfono en su mano, escondiendo el rostro entre los mechones de pelo que caían sobre su frente. Sencillamente no atinaba como decirle que no deseaba creerle, puesto que si era verdad, la incertidumbre que siempre rodeó su relación de rivalidad se podía llegar a convertir en algo más. Toda su vida había luchado para cortar esa conexión invisible que lo unía a él, por ser los únicos sucesores de L; y ahora aparecía nuevamente en su vida, reforzando ese lazo con un sentimiento que a nadie en su sano juicio le gustaría sentir por otro. Porque se trataba de un cambio disímil, una intensa felicidad efímera seguida de un sufrimiento eterno y profundo. Era un riesgo etéreo que al fallar significaba un dolor interno, imposible de sanar. Levantó la vista, decidido. Prefería quebrarse todos los huesos del cuerpo antes de entregar su espíritu para que otra persona tuviese el poder de hacer y deshacer con él.

—_No puedo creerte. Simplemente no va contigo._

Near esperó. Notaba como Mello comenzaba a sentirse atormentado por este escenario, su voz delataba una lucha por no demostrar ansiedad. Tampoco le extrañaba de sobremanera, ya que comúnmente el rubio se obsesionaba con los temas. Observó con cierta nostalgia la letra "M" en el teclado de su notebook. Suspiró.

—Entonces está bien. Mentí.

—_¡¿Qué?_

—Eso, mentí. Me has atrapado, lo hice como una broma…pero no resultó como yo pretendía.

El rubio quedó inmerso en un estado de alerta, sin saber que pensar. ¿Entonces había sido una mentira? ¿y porqué se lo decía ahora cuando hace menos de un minuto insistía en que era verdad?

_No, espera un poco_. Se encogió más, su frente casi tocaba sus rodillas.

Pocas veces lo vio mentir para manipular a los otros niños del orfanato; disfrutaba hacer trampa con pequeñas cosas. Y era tan evidente que ahora también lo estaba haciendo.

—Near…¿me dijiste eso porque quieres que piense que todo fue una farsa?—cuestionó entre dientes, sintiéndose peor que al inicio.

—Sí.— confesó tranquilamente.— Te estoy dando libertad para que pienses lo que quieras, que fue tanto verdad como mentira.

—Pero solo existe una realidad...—replicó, hastiado de que ese pequeño engendro jugara como se le antojara con él, recurriendo implícitamente a ese enigmático concepto "solo existen tres verdades, la tuya, la mía y la real"

—Sí, y te la dije.

Gevanni, que se mantenía frente al computador encargándose de otros asuntos, se sacó repentinamente los audífonos que portaba para contestar una llamada en la segunda línea. Lo vislumbró con un semblante preocupado.

—Near, es Aizawa.

Asintió con la mirada. Con la mano acercó el micrófono a sus labios, se agachó parcialmente, escondiendo su expresión.

—Me tengo que ir. Adiós Mello.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

—…Y para variar un poco, quedé yo como el estúpido.—se quejó Mello, rompiendo el brillante papel metálico que rodeaba una barra de chocolate. La mordió violentamente.

A su lado se encontraba Matt, apilando y organizando los video_cassettes_ que contenían un indefinido número de horas grabadas. Puso uno en el reproductor de video y lo retrocedió. Le concedió unos minutos de atención a su compañero, aunque sinceramente, lo tenía harto con el tema de Near.

—¿Recuerdas que estamos investigando a la NPA ahora que esta en Manhattan?.—le inquirió para que aterrizara.—En cualquier momento se vuelven a Japón.

—¿Y tu recuerdas que están aquí por mi?—le devolvió molesto.—¿Hay algo nuevo?

—Nada. El japonés llamado Mogi y Aizawa se lo pasan murmurando. Creo que sospechan de alguien o quizás están tramando un nuevo plan.

—Por eso, sigue vigilándolos.

—Dejé las cámaras grabando los alrededores del edificio que ahora les sirve de oficina…—masculló Matt, de mala gana.—¿Porqué no solucionas pronto tus problemas emocionales para que puedas enfocarte en esto?

Mello chasqueó la lengua. Matt le quitaba todo el mérito; era cierto que existían lapsus en los que se desconcentraba pero eran los menos. Constantemente su mejor amigo de los tiempos de _Wammy's House_ se los sacaba en cara. ¡¿qué más quería? Desde los quince años que estaba metido en este caso y ya iba hacia los…¿veinte?

Como fuese.

Tenía razón. Si quería centrarse en esto, tenía que eliminar lo que le fastidiaba. ¡Y había realizado un intento! ¡Que posteriormente acabó en algo peor! En algo insólito…

—Al final es verdad.—confesó, como si intentara autoconvencerse, alzando una ceja y pendiente de la reacción de su acompañante.—Lo que dijo Near.

—¿Cómo sabes? Quizás sólo esta jugando. A él le gusta jugar.—Matt se acordó del cigarro a medio consumir que reposaba sobre el cenicero, se lo llevó a los labios y lo aspiró, pensando.

—Debe serlo. Es Near. Inventaría algo mejor.—reflexionó, con la mirada perdida.

—Bueno, si lo es, no es tan extraño. También le gustabas a Linda. No sé que te ven, eres más bien antipático. Yo soy mucho mas simpático y divertido.

—Si no hubieses estado con la nariz metida en los videojuegos toda tu infancia quizás alguien te hubiese notado, Matt…—Mello lanzó un resoplo, hastiado. El humo del cigarrillo provocaba extrañas sombras al ser tocado por la vaga luminiscencia brindada por la televisión.—Y apaga ese vicio de una vez…

—Lo termino enseguida...—lo vio inclinarse sobre una roída mesa de centro, para alcanzar las carátulas plásticas donde guardaban las pequeñas cintas.

Ahora que lo observaba se preguntaba en que momento habían terminado siendo amigos. Él era dueño de una aplastante personalidad, que nunca le hubiese dado cabida a una más tímida como la de Matt. Pero seguían siendo los mas cercanos desde _Wammy's House_.

Era extraño lo que sucedía en ese lugar; era como tierra de nadie. Por un lado, era su hogar y por otro, ninguna de las personas que vivían allí tenía un lazo importante con el otro. No era un tema de rivalidad puramente, la sangre era y es el elemento más consistente que une a las familias. Porque, aunque los hacían sentir como si los demás fuesen sus hermanos, en el fondo, Mello sabía que no lo eran. Les concedían educación y a cambio ellos debían arraigarse a la promesa de lo que serían en el futuro; los sucesores de L. Les entregaban cuidados, protección y cuando crecieran se comprometían en entregar sus mejores frutos; a dedicar toda su energía y talento a un solo objetivo.

De no ser por su gran apego a la justicia y a su profunda admiración por L, Mello no se habría encontrado a si mismo en ese lugar. Por un tiempo fue así; sombrío, sin rumbo, sin objetivos, sin motivación. Cada día era respirar y mantener ese ritmo, nada más. Se apegaba a la ventana en algunos atardeceres, mirando el paisaje que se expandía detrás de las rejas que rodeaban el orfanato, con el olor de los libros viejos acompañándolo en ese gigantesco salón, cubierto de madera. Se preguntaba muchas cosas, continuamente; sobre todo se cuestionaba si todas las cosas que le enseñaban le servirían algún día, cuando descubriera la vida. Tenía ansias y expectación, nunca miedo. Sabía que existían cosas muy malas afuera, los casos de L eran el mejor respaldo de aquello; pero él anhelaba experimentarlo por si mismo.

_¿Cómo había cambiado eso?_

Sin previo aviso, un día, ese sentimiento de desidia que dominó los pasos de sus cortos nueve años desapareció. Mas concretamente, lo olvidó. Fue durante una clase de idioma, en la que recordaba estar jugando con el lápiz pasándolo frenéticamente entre los dedos de su mano izquierda mientras observaba sin mucho interés los caracteres que estaban impresos en su libro; se trataba íntegramente de un texto en japonés que la profesora había copiado en la pizarra y que analizaba paso a paso. Era de su conocimiento que los lenguajes orientales eran los más complejos para las personas de occidente y que no dominarlos significaba estar a años luz de L, que manejaba todos los idiomas que se hablaban en el mundo. Sin embargo, su mente estaba lejos de allí, al igual que muchos de los niños presentes en el salón. Se justificaba pensando que su joven cerebro no estaba preparado para entender el concepto de ese nuevo lenguaje; hasta que alguien calló su mente.

Más bien todo el salón entró en un inconcebible mutismo; un niño que no había visto antes se encontraba hablando, o traduciendo un poema del inglés al japonés, tranquilamente y pronunciando las palabras gradualmente. La profesora atisbaba, tensa, mientras los demás alumnos buscaban con desesperación el poema en sus libros para comprobar si coincidía la traducción. Sobresalía esa voz, un poco débil en volumen pero absolutamente segura, dominaba ese lenguaje, lograba que cada palabra tosca sonara flexible y armoniosa, perfecta. Por un leve segundo notó que su corazón se contraía aprehensivamente. ¿cuántos años tenía ese niño? Lucía como de cinco, o quizás menos. Lo vislumbraba y pensaba que no sería capaz de olvidar ese poema, que inclusive en su propia lengua no sonaba con ese misticismo extravagante, con el que había sido pronunciado. Volvió la vista al libro, arriba titulaba "la suerte esta echada, y para siempre"*.

—Tu japonés fue excelente, felicitaciones, Near.

Tampoco iba a olvidar ese nombre, porque apenas terminó la traducción, tomó asiento extrañamente sobre la silla de madera y le devolvió su asombrada mirada con otra apática pero profunda y llamativa, atrayente y oscura, hasta curiosa. Esas pupilas negras que reflejaban sobre todo, misterio, se quedaron grabadas en su retina y esa impresión de incertidumbre, como estar próximo a un abismo, también la adquirió su cuerpo y hasta la actualidad, la relaciona con él.

Esa sensación.

Sonrió hacia sus adentros; olvidó todo lo demás. Superaría a ese niño y quizás podría tener algo de lo que él poseía; aunque en ese entonces desconocía certeramente que era.

—Hey Mello ¿estás bien? Te quedaste pensando.—la voz de Matt lo devolvió a la realidad. Espabiló al verlo apagar el cigarro sobre el cenicero de vidrio.

—Estaba recordando algo repulsivo, de cuando vivíamos en el orfanato...—musitó. Interiormente le agradecía la interrupción.

—Déjame adivinar…¿estabas añorando los tiempos en los que efectivamente conseguías vengarte de Near?

—No seas ridículo, Matt.—Mello le dirigió una mirada hostil, de reojo.—

—Aww, que tierno…—se burló el de cabello oscuro, echándose hacia atrás con los brazos cruzados.—¿Recordaste cuando tirabas sus laberintos de dominó que le tomaba horas armar? ¿o cuando escondías sus juguetes? ¿o cuando le apagabas el agua caliente mientras se estaba bañando?

—No me acordaba de lo último…—musitó trazando una sonrisa maquiavélica que cruzó su semblante.— ¡Aunque dije repulsivo! Esos recuerdos sólo me traen felicidad…

—Oh, vaya milagro…—murmuró Matt sin interés, alzando el control remoto para detener la cinta que se retrocedía hace algunos minutos. Le dio _play_ y una imagen monocromática apareció en la pantalla, avanzando a un ritmo normal.

Mello notó el sarcasmo de su compañero y exhaló, apoyándose completamente en el respaldo del sofá que yacía en medio de la habitación. Enfocó ambos ojos en la pared, un sentimiento de absoluta determinación lo embargó.

_Near, crees que fuiste inteligente al decirme que te gusto para desestabilizar mis emociones, pero te equivocaste. Nunca debiste enseñarme una debilidad, fuera verdad o mentira. Y si realmente te gusto..eso lo veremos pronto._

Mascó un trozo de chocolate, el último que iba quedando de esa barra, y tomó el teléfono celular.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

Halle cerró los ojos por breves segundos, frente al computador. Recordó porqué se encontraba allí, en esa oficina viciada y fría. El intenso azul de las paredes le daba esa impresión, como si se encontrase dentro de un congelador. Terminó de mandar unos archivos con indicaciones para su compañero de trabajo y se levantó perezosamente. Cogió el abrigo que colgaba desde el respaldo de su silla y se encaminó hacia el centro del lúgubre y silencioso lugar.

—Near, voy a casa. Necesito darme un baño.

—¿Quieres que llame un taxi por ti?.—preguntó apáticamente sin desenfocar su vista del robot de plástico con el que jugaba.

—No es necesario, quiero caminar.

—Está bien.

Avanzó lánguidamente, el cansancio se hacía sentir en cada uno de sus músculos y las botas de taco alto no la ayudaban en lo más mínimo. Ya saliendo del edificio, su único deseo era llegar a casa, lanzarse en el sillón y relajarse, aunque fuese unas pocas horas. Eran un cuarto para las cuatro de la mañana y un oscuro Manhattan le dio la bienvenida; los impetuosos edificios yacían elegantemente iluminados, absolutamente vacíos del ajetreo característico del día, mientras los faroles irradiaban una ambigua luz en la vereda por la que transitaba. A pesar de su evidente cansancio, esa caminata le resultaba extrañamente reconfortante; era capaz de respirar el aire puro de la noche, el sonido de los zapatos chocando contra el asfalto en medio de la soledad la acompañaban. Intentaba no pensar, olvidar. Sólo deseaba llenarse de un blanco vacío y liberarse de la angustia y el estrés que implicaba estar involucrado en el caso Kira.

Se detuvo frente a una vitrina de ropa exclusiva a observar la delicadeza de las prendas que se exhibían, cuando sonó su móvil. Por unos instantes consideró no contestar; pero ¿y si se trataba de algo urgente? Vio el numero desconocido en la pequeña pantalla iluminada verde y apretó aceptar.

—¿Sí?.—A pesar del agotamiento, su voz mantuvo su original firmeza. Esperó.

—_Halle…_

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No era costumbre de Mello llamarla tan seguido.

—Mello… ¿qué quieres?

—_¿Estás sola?_

—Sí, me encuentro fuera de la oficina.

Se extendió un silencio entre los dos. ¿Qué estaría planeando el rubio?

—_Halle, necesito que me ayudes a atrapar a tu jefe._

Oh no. Definitivamente no se esperaba algo como esto. Era en esos instantes en el que le daba la aprobación al albino, cuando decía que Mello era "obsesivo" en forma "negativa". La obsesión, a diferencia de la perseverancia, no permitía vislumbrar un panorama desde todos sus ángulos.

—¿Otra vez con eso?.—se rió un poco.—Near ya lo superó.

—_¿Qué quieres decir?_

—Que a Near no le afecta lo que trames en su contra. Lo que te dijo fue solo para que lo supieras, no para que actuaras para transformar eso en algo más. —lanzó poco después, disimulando cierto rencor.

Hubo otra pausa.

—_No voy a hacer eso. Lo único que me interesa es verlo derrotado algún día._

—¿Me vas a decir que no mantienes otra clase de sentimiento por él?.—su pálida mano tembló con el teléfono entre sus dedos y no supo porqué de pronto se sentía desesperada. Comprendía la rivalidad que mantenían desde que eran niños, era testigo de cómo sus personalidades chocaban intensamente hasta el borde del desastre. ¡Mello había amenazado a Near con un arma! Sin embargo, necesitaba oírlo de los labios del rubio.

—_Halle, deja de hablar estupideces. Si me gustara Near no estaría tratando de vengarme de él._

Se detuvo un momento. Halle percibió su enfado a través de la llamada; guardó silencio, aunque un sin fin de preguntas se acumulaban en su garganta. Atisbó su reflejo en la vitrina, y se fijó en como sus ojos manifestaban una triste esperanza, una esperanza que anhelaba aferrarse a cualquier indicio que le brindara el hombre con el que dialogaba.

De repente imaginaba que esa exasperada necesidad de atención era dirigida a ella, que lograba causarle lo que Near le causaba… ¡y no le importaba si la detestaba o si quería venganza! Ambicionaba la intensidad con la que Mello expresaba sus emociones y soñaba con ser el centro de su mundo; de tener esos ojos verdes, vivaces e imprevisibles sobre los propios, inclusive cuando estos se apagaban y se volvían desagradables por la frustración. Lo amaba con sus desperfectos y bondades, compartía su devoción por la justicia, sus métodos extremos, como apostaba su vida por lo que creía. Halle deseaba en lo mas profundo de su corazón seguir sus pasos, alcanzarlo y caminar junto a él, aunque su lado mas mental no se lo permitiera. Continuaría hasta que el recorrido se hiciera intransitable.

O hasta que la esperanza se acabara.

—Ya veo…—susurró apegándose al teléfono.—De todas formas no puedo ayudarte, trabajo con Near ¿o se te olvidó?

—_Trabajas con él, pero estás de mi lado._

—Te equivocas. No estoy de parte de ninguno.

—_Siempre dices lo mismo, pero sigues cooperando conmigo ¿porqué, Halle?_.— alcanzó a oír una risa hipócrita_.—¿Acaso el jefecito del SPK no es digno de tu lealtad?_

—Mello, no me pongas en esta situación, sabes que no traicionaré a Near.

Esperó, atenta a la reacción de su receptor. Su semblante en la vitrina había pasado de ser algo triste a estar en el extremo de la presión. Llegó hasta ella un jadeo cansado..¿se había rendido? No.

—_Está bien. Te llamaré en dos días para ver si cambias de opinión._

Cortó la comunicación, dejando a la agente en medio de la soledad de esa agitada cuidad. Tácitamente le estaba otorgando dos días para que evaluara las condiciones. Otra vez regresaba a ver los faroles, las luces en los edificios, el largo camino que le aguardaba para llegar a su departamento. Frunció su delgada figura para protegerse del frío, apretando simultáneamente el cinturón de su abrigo.

_Mello, ojalá no hagas nada estúpido._

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

Habían transcurrido cuatro días desde su conversación con Mello y nada acontecía. Near esperaba otra confrontación, pero viendo la dirección de la investigación, probablemente se había movido a Japón con el propósito de averiguar sobre Takada Kiyomi, la nueva vocera de Kira. Acostado completamente de lado sobre la cerámica, miraba los títeres de lego que había construido. Tomó un lápiz permanente y comenzó a dibujar sobre ellos; estaba en eso cuando Gevanni—el único que lo acompañaba en esos instantes ya que Halle se encontraba en terreno y Rester en Kantō—se incorporó.

—Near, voy a la oficina contigua, Lidner me pidió que le enviara unos informes.—explicó naturalmente.

—Ok.

Lo vio pasar esquivando la enorme cantidad de juguetes regados por el suelo y concentró nuevamente la atención en el muñeco plástico. Repentinamente escuchó unos pasos que regresaban y volteó completamente. Su primera deducción fue que Gevanni había olvidado algo, pero la figura que descubrió de pie en el umbral de la oficina lo dejó sin respiración y sin reacción.

Mello, vestido con una gran chaqueta roja abierta, un gorro enorme que ensombrecía una expresión temeraria, pantalones de cuero y unos bototos negros llenos de correas, se encontraba allí, estático; medio segundo después había avanzado peligrosamente, tan rápido que ni creía que era realmente él, cuando tenía un arma enfrente de su rostro.

—Así es como, en menos de treinta segundos, desaparece el jefe del SPK.— se burló, con una mueca fiera, apoyando el gélido metal del arma contra la frente de Near, que seguía sin reacción.—¡Levántate!.—le exigió, alzándolo al tiempo de un brazo.

El menor guardó silencio, aunque desconocía si lo hacía consciente o porque aún no se recuperaba del impacto.

—Cinco años y no has crecido ni un jodido centímetro.—agregó, ahora que lo veía de pie.

—Mell…—no le dio tiempo de nada, pasó el brazo por detrás de su espalda y le cubrió la boca con la mano, revestida con un grueso guante de cuero. Con la otra mano, que sostenía el arma, lo apuntó justo en la sien.

Exactamente veinte segundos después, la oficina del SPK se encontró totalmente vacía, con papeles abandonados en el piso, entre el pasillo principal y la sala en donde funcionaban los computadores; Gevanni había corrido en dirección al cuarto de cámaras de vigilancia al notar que Near se había esfumado, pero durante treinta segundos éstas no habían registrado imagen alguna, como si alguien hubiera bloqueado su funcionamiento por ese efímero lapso de tiempo.

El más joven de los agentes apoyó ambas manos sobre un mesón próximo y se inclinó sin saber que hacer. Estaba tan tenso que cuando en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta sonó el teléfono móvil, saltó de la impresión; el número era desconocido pero contestó sin titubear.

—_Tomé prestado a tu jefe por un rato...—_alcanzó a oír—…y_ si no cooperas, te lo devolveré en pedacitos._

Y cortó.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

**Continuará**…

Mis queridos lectores, tanto tiempo! Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios por la demora en esta historia, pero si tengo muchas justificaciones! aunque creo que ninguna de las justificaciones puede justificarlo xD

Creo que la excusa mas importante es la desconexión que tuve con la serie, y en general con el animé. Tengo que agradecerle a una pequeña prima mía que esta recién incursionando en el mundo del animé y me dijo: makita tienes una serie buena que me puedas recomendar?

Apenas empezó la segunda parte de esta espectacular serie, el amor por este pairing volvió a mi como la luz divina! Jajaja y con mucha inspiración para escribir el 3º capitulo de esta historia.

En fin, que les pareció este capítulo?

Mello por fin decidió actuar, dejando a Near en shock. ¿quién no lo estaría? También se supo un poco más sobre los sentimientos de Halle y algo de recuerdos de la época en Wammy's house. Espero que hayan disfrutado este tercer episodio!

PROMETO QUE EL 4º Y QUIZÁS FINAL ESTARÁ EN EL AÑO 2012! xD

Y si no cumplo, que me caiga un piano encima.

(una aclaración: los eventos que suceden en la historia están basados en el manga, ya que el animé se salta algunas partes, sobre todo de la saga de Mello y Near)

Les dejo el poema que recitó y tradujo Near en la clase de idioma, y con el que "conquistó" a nuestro rebelde Mello.

*"La suerte está echada y para siempre" de Robert Louis Stevenson poeta inglés.

"_La suerte está echada y para siempre maestro y discípulo, amigo, amante, padre e hijos, caminarán separados, aunque cercanos parezcan, cada uno ve a los que ama tan lejos como estrellas. Así nosotros, amada mía, por siempre separados nos acercará el llanto, con llantos contemplaremos la bahía, las Grandes Puertas, como dos grandes águilas que volaran sobre las montañas, sólo unidas por sus lamentos, hasta perderse entre los cedros. Los años nos acercaron, día tras día irán atrayéndonos, semana tras semana, hasta que la muerte disuelva esta separación. Porque amamos lo que soñamos, y en nuestro suelo, aunque muy lejos el uno del otro, vivimos juntos, corazón a corazón. Olvidamos lo que somos, nuestras almas están protegidas por un vano sueño. Como el soldado que de una atroz guerra vuelve sin temor, o el marino desde los abismos, como el caminante regresa de la helada noche y de los bosques a su refugio, aún con los ojos llenos de rocío y de oscuridad. _"

espero les haya gustado,

se despide,

Makita.


	4. Renuncia

**Intermisión**

Por Makita 

Capítulo IV : Renuncia

Un resoplo satisfactorio y presuntuoso escapó de sus labios tras pronunciar esas frías palabras; los verdes irises comenzaban a perder su perspicaz resplandor en la negrura que lo cubría, como cuando el sol se apaga detrás de las montañas dejando el cielo a merced de la creciente lobreguez. Cerró la tapa del celular con un veloz movimiento de sus dedos produciendo un chasquido que se propagó por el claustrofóbico lugar.

—Decir eso es muy cruel.— murmuró Near sacudiendo su camisa o estirándola, más bien, ya que con el agarre de su secuestrador había quedado arrugada en la zona del antebrazo.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿qué te cortaré en pedacitos?.—Mello se rió un poco dentro de la oscuridad, lo atisbó con ímpetu; la impecable ropa blanca parecía relucir con luz propia dentro de la inmensa sombra facilitándole indicios de su ubicación.

—No. Decirlo para que Gevanni se preocupe innecesariamente.—respondió el menor, apáticamente.

—¡No me hagas reír! Ese tal Gevanni debe estar celebrando en este mismo instante.— se burló el rubio alzando una ceja.—¡Alguien escuchó sus suplicas y quitó del camino a su insufrible jefe!

Era incapaz de ocultar su euforia. Todo había resultado perfecto. Levantó su muñeca y se quitó los guantes de cuero que vestía para observar su reloj; una luz verde se encendió dentro del artefacto iluminándolos brevemente. Matt se había encargado de hackear las cámaras de vigilancia del SPK durante los veinte segundos otorgados por Halle. Después de eso, las contraseñas de las cámaras se hubiesen cambiado automáticamente haciendo imposible la operación.

Recordó el teléfono celular que aún sostenía en la mano derecha, lo apagó y repentinamente lo quebró, causando cierto desconcierto en el menor, que claramente no demostró.

—Ahora quítate cualquiera de esos aparatos que te gusta traer encima…— ordenó con voz ronca y decidida.—…GPS, móviles, micrófonos, radares, la mierda que sea…— Dio un par de pasos, amenazante, mientras guardaba el aparato destrozado dentro de su bolsillo; luego extrajo el arma con la cual lo apuntó.

—No traigo nada de eso… .—habló Near, manteniendo la cordura en ese contexto tan denso, aunque sentía que el numero dieciséis que brillaba con pintura fluorescente impregnada en la gigantesca pared que tenía en frente lo estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Crees que soy estúpido?

Mello se apresuró en acercarse al rehén para inspeccionarlo; buscó con la punta de sus dedos la textura metálica y rígida de algún equipo de rastreo de personas entre los botones de la holgada camisa; palpó la tela alrededor de los delgados brazos con un temor inconsciente de ir más allá. Desconocía porqué Near siempre le provocaba esa sensación de morbosidad, como si tocarlo se tratara de un acto puramente pedófilo. Esa maldita apariencia infantil sumada a su actitud indiferente y fiada solía confundir a muchos. ¡ya tenía diecinueve años! No existía nada de retorcido en registrarlo. Aceleró la búsqueda, revisó las mangas, los bolsillos y bastas del pantalón.

—¿Conforme?.—preguntó disimulando su hastío e inquietud, viendo que el otro se alejaba de él, decepcionado.

—Sí. Ahora camina.—le ordenó ignorándolo y volviendo en sí, apoyando el arma cargada sobre la frente del albino.

Debían salir de allí rápidamente. No es que hubieran huido demasiado lejos, de hecho, se encontraban en el mismo edificio. El rubio había estudiado cuidadosamente el inmueble y había descubierto que en las escaleras de emergencias no existían las cámaras de vigilancia, ubicadas estratégicamente en prácticamente todas las plantas y en todos los ascensores, además de los estacionamientos y bodegas. Volvió a sujetar el enclenque brazo al percatarse que su rehén no se movía y lo obligó a subir por aquellos escalones que olían a humedad y a plástico ablandado por el calor, pero sobretodo a un abandono inquietante. Nadie los encontraría nunca allí, a no ser de la casi imposible posibilidad de que comenzara un terremoto y todos usaran las salidas de escape.

Por ahora esa resultaba la única vía para que Mello pusiese ejecutar su plan con éxito, y si todo resultaba bien, podría acabar con la molestia que resultaba Near en todos los ámbitos de su vida, incluyendo la persecución del asesino de L, Kira. Ya no tendría que preocuparse de ganarle al enano, sólo tendría un objetivo claro y lo cumpliría, convirtiéndose en el absoluto número uno.

Near, en tanto, se preguntaba porqué demonios subían las escaleras en vez de bajarlas; al parecer Mello no tenía la intensión de salir del edificio, a no ser de que se hubiese conseguido un helicóptero para huir por aire o una cama elástica para saltar a la edificación contigua; aquello era irrisorio y extremo, aunque no lo descartaba completamente viniendo de su ya conocido secuestrador. También podría estar planeando bajar con una cuerda por el exterior, aunque la construcción contaba con treinta y cinco pisos, que superaban los cien metros de altura. Prácticamente un suicidio. ¿y por un andamio? Quizás esperaba juntarse con alguien más, un cómplice que en estas circunstancias lo más probable es que se tratara de Matt.

Se esforzaba para pensar con calma, deduciendo el futuro más cercano de esta situación a pesar de que el comportamiento imprevisible de Mello no le dejara salidas concretas. Físicamente se sentía exhausto; desconocía los pisos que el rubio pretendía subir y a causa de sus piernas cortas y su escasa—o nula— condición física no era capaz de seguirle el ritmo. Mello más bien lo arrastraba por aquellos escalones consumidos por el polvo y el olvido, con esas franjas amarillentas que ya no cumplían su función de indicar los bordes por el paso del tiempo. Las veía pasar una y otra vez debajo de sus pies que se ubicaban uno frente a otro por inercia. Además el agarre de Mello sobre su codo, tirándolo a un ritmo frenético—él subía dos escalones a cada paso—lo estaba lastimando al punto de la desesperación. Era tan constante y circular, tan monótono recorrido, ansiaba zafarse y exigir un esclarecimiento de todo esto. Era injusto.

No supo cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que empezaron la maratónica subida, ni cuantas plantas llevaban ya, pero se detuvo al sentir un peso extra, un peso muerto. El menor se había detenido por completo. Difícilmente lo vislumbraba debido a la oscuridad, sin embargo, un pequeño destello anaranjado que provenía de una deteriorada ampolleta del piso de más arriba los ayudaba pobremente.

—Que diablos te pasa ahora…—preguntó duramente, observándolo desde cuatro escalones más arriba. Se encontraba de pie, su rodilla apoyada en un peldaño superior mientras su mano izquierda descansaba contra la pared sutilmente, como si realmente no se tratara de un soporte. El rubio tiró de él y de pronto fue invadido por una sensación cálida que le alteró el pulso. Con cierto horror y desconcierto se dio cuenta de que ya no sujetaba su brazo, si no que era su mano la que mantenía presionada con sus dedos; se sentía tibia y suave dentro de la propia, más firme, áspera y fría. Apenas con el pulgar rozaba el dorso de piel pálida y traslúcida, percibiendo el latido que corría bajo ella. No supo porqué el inocente hecho de sujetar su mano lo perturbó tanto; lo soltó violentamente, con desprecio, como si hubiese tocado lo más desagradable del mundo.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, Mello?.—Near habló, incorporándose lentamente y alzando la vista hacia el secuestrador, que le devolvía la mirada, impávido.

—Tenemos que subir todavía más…—explicó de mala gana, volviendo a sostener el arma que guardaba dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a esta situación.

—Eres mi rehén ahora, Near. Eso significa que si no haces lo que te digo, te meteré una bala entre los ojos.—El rubio sonó en extremo desafiante y bajó un par de peldaños hacia su interlocutor.

—Entonces hazlo ahora, porque no quiero seguir subiendo pisos sin sentido.—Near usó un tono irónico y dibujó una expresión de triunfo que exasperó momentáneamente al contrario.

—Me encantaría, pero si hago eso, este secuestro perdería la gracia.—se burló con una sonrisa torcida.—Ahora avanza.

Se observaron por largos minutos, permanentemente. Extrañas sombras se dibujaban sobre sus rostros a causa de la escasa luz; Near creía comprender las razones de Mello para hacer todo esto, que de cierta forma, daba pistas sobre su consternación. Este escenario era incluso más peligroso que esa reunión que habían concretado en el exterior, el fatídico día en que le había dicho que le gustaba (ahora se arrepentía) se le había ido de las manos y ahora Mello no lo dejaría en paz hasta que descubriera lo que verdaderamente ocurría detrás de su aguda rivalidad.

—Está bien, subiré…—aclaró Near después de un tiempo indefinido en el cual ninguno realizó un movimiento.—…pero a mi propio ritmo.

—¿A paso de tortuga te refieres?.— el mayor bromeó, pero su semblante enseñaba una seriedad glacial que ocultaba la gran ansiedad del que era víctima.

—Si. Puedes adelantarte si deseas…

Near le enseñó aquella clásica sonrisa confiada a pesar de que su cuerpo no lo acompañaba en el contexto; se hallaba totalmente exhausto. Notó como la suciedad de los abandonados escalones se había adherido al extremo de sus pantalones blancos. Sentía calor y le pesaban las piernas tremendamente, era tan sofocante y viciado el aire allí que no le devolvía las fuerzas, solo conseguía marearlo y agotarlo aún más de lo que ya estaba. Era capaz de vislumbrar los ojos verdes y afilados de Mello que brillaban intensamente en esa mediana oscuridad… ¿qué pretendía? ¿realmente deseaba matarlo? ¿o torturarlo? ¿las consecuencias de este ridículo secuestro calmarían sus dudas?

El rubio bajó todavía más, ubicándose a un lado del menor. Lo notaba descompuesto, pero no tanto como deseaba verlo; aún en esas circunstancias le mostraba esa sonrisa autosuficiente y orgullosa, como si fuera inmune a los acontecimientos a su alrededor… ¡como lo detestaba! Ni siquiera imaginaba como eran las verdaderas torturas, aquellas que dejaban cicatrices imborrables en la mente y condicionaban el cuerpo. Recordaba todas las veces que había secuestrado gente en sus años trabajando para la mafia; el terror de las víctimas al sentir el metal del arma presionar sus frentes era solo el inicio. Muchas veces fue testigo de rostros desfigurados ante el dolor de los martirios que los otros integrantes les provocaban: manos clavadas a una roñosa silla de madera, ojos cegados por las vendas apestosas de gasolina, bocas selladas en una cinta plástica que impedía desesperadamente el ingreso de aire, jadeos, gritos, espasmos eléctricos, huesos rotos, saliva y globos oculares desorbitados. A veces los veía morir allí mismo, otras veces agonizar durante días. Near, ¿mostrarías esa sonrisa si todo esto fuese así? Subir catorce pisos es nada. De pronto se sorprendía de él mismo, de imaginarlo en esas condiciones y tratar de impedirlo, se recogía interiormente, sus músculos rechazaban intuitivamente ese pensamiento.

Sacudió la cabeza, obviando sus reflexiones.

—Camina. Ya falta poco.— apresuró gravemente, empujándolo desde el hombro.

Se preocupó cuando no vio reacción; estaba allí, de pie y cabizbajo, mirando en dirección al suelo. Sus grandes y oscuros ojos se encontraban ocultos detrás del cabello que caía por su frente mientras que uno de sus dedos estiraba un mechón, plenamente ausente y hasta abatido.

—¿¡y ahora que diablos…?!.—Mello se hastió y resopló, girando los ojos. No existía forma de amenaza que le exigiera avanzar.

Porque no tenía miedo. No tenía miedo de las armas, de la muerte, de las provocaciones, ni de él. Seguramente si viera al _Shinigami_ tal como él lo hizo, tampoco le causaría miedo. Era dueño de unos jodidos nervios de acero.

Por un breve instante pensó en llamar a Matt y preguntarle que demonios podía hacer en esa situación, aunque lo descartó rápidamente ya que su compañero con seguridad se burlaría de él por no saber como solucionar este problema considerado básico, contando con sus conocimientos del sub—mundo… ¡años de experiencia que se iban directo al tarro de la basura!

Sin pronunciar palabra y con una irritación evidente, suspiró y tomó a Near de ambos brazos cargándolo sobre su espalda, repitiendo como un mantra que se trataba solo de tres pisos más para llegar a destino.

—¡Mira la mierda que me haces hacer, Near!.— le gritó molesto, una vez lo hubo sujetado por completo por debajo de las rodillas a ambos lados de sus caderas.

—Yo no te hago hacer nada. Tu lo haces porque quieres.—explicó lógicamente el menor, abrazando sutilmente al rubio sobre la amplia y firme chaqueta de cuero.

—Si no fueras un blandengue desnutrido quizás me hubiera evitado esto.— reclamó de mala gana, volteando levemente hacia su interlocutor.

—Si no me hubieses secuestrado, ni siquiera estaríamos aquí.

—¡La verdad es que todo se hubiese solucionado si tu no fueras un enano insoportable!

Sinceramente esa estúpida y cíclica conversación podría haber seguido hasta el punto de los inicios del universo, así que el chico albino decidió guardar silencio mientras cerraba sus brazos alrededor del indeleble cuello, apenas rozando las clavículas que sobresalían con elegancia sobre aquella suave piel cobriza. Nunca habían estado tan cerca. Lo contemplaba meticulosamente, la forma redondeada de sus hombros por debajo del cuero, como fluían los músculos de sus brazos, delgados y tonificados, su estructura ósea mantenía su infantil proporción pero se había fortalecido, crecido, aunque Near sentía que se trataba de algo más emocional que físico. Mello irradiaba un aura distinta, como si a su usual terquedad se le hubiese agregado una alta dosis de resentimiento que lo obligó a madurar y a enfrentar al niño que antes era. Lo notó en sus facciones en aquella ocasión. Ya no quedaba rastro de él.

Mello trepaba por las eternas escaleras, pisando con firmeza la cubierta plástica de los peldaños, concentrado, raudo, con el ceño fruncido inconscientemente y los dientes apretados…¿cómo había terminado así? En su fantasía toda esta escena se había desarrollado de una forma plenamente disímil. Primero, Near hubiese subido con manos y pies atados y con el arma constantemente intimidándolo; segundo, hubiese tropezado varias veces, jadeado, sudado y suplicado por su vida, anhelando no haber sido jamás el sucesor de L ¡incluso deseando no haber nacido! Tercero, se habría disculpado por todas las humillaciones públicas y privadas que le había hecho pasar (como aquella vez que lo usó como herramienta para llegar a Kira) y por burlarse de él y en general por existir. Toda esa confesión hubiese sido grabada en video y mandada a la Wammy's House, al gobierno estadounidense y por supuesto a la policía japonesa, donde también se encontraba Kira.

La imaginación era un don peligroso.

Sin embargo, tan extraño. Que a pesar de ese palpitante rencor, lo tuviese en su espalda, cuidándolo, evitándole el daño que él mismo anhelaba proporcionarle. Sostenía con ligereza aquel par de piernas, siempre dobladas, inservibles y dóciles dentro del mundo en el que se desenvolvía diariamente. Detrás de esos ojos apagados y esa respiración templada se desprendía un sentimiento misterioso; ese abrazo flojo que ahora lo rodeaba era reconfortante y liviano, lo invadía con sutileza. Todo este tiempo él fue el rival de Near, pero no al revés y resultaba tan frustrante.

El número treinta y tres en la pared de sólido concreto le dio la bienvenida después de unos minutos de intensa subida. Dejó caer sin miramientos al bulto que cargaba, provocando la sorpresa de Near, que hizo un esfuerzo para aterrizar dignamente y equilibrarse para no irse hacia un lado. El rubio lo miró desinteresado y extrajo un móvil que guardaba en el bolsillo del pantalón para realizar una llamada.

—_Matt, llegamos. Desactiva las cámaras._

El aludido al otro lado del teléfono se inclinó hacia el computador portátil que descansaba sobre una mesita al frente del sillón donde se encontraba recostado; con una pereza evidente ubicó sus dedos sobre el teclado para tipear un código que usaría para hackear exclusivamente la cámara del piso treinta y tres y así evitar que Mello y Near fuesen captados saliendo de las escaleras de emergencias y entrando a una de las habitaciones desocupadas que utilizarían como guarida.

—¿Está bien el homenajeado?.—preguntó vislumbrando la intensa columna de símbolos que comenzaban a ejecutarse con velocidad en la pantalla.

—_Está prácticamente desmayándose por el esfuerzo físico.—_se burló.

—_Era lógico que Matt estaba participando de esto_...— escuchó que se quejaba Near.

—_Cállate enano sabelotodo._

El chico de los _googles_ completó la misión con cierto sabor amargo y frustrado… ¿porqué diablos Mello nunca lo escuchaba? ¿ o si lo escuchaba igualmente terminaba haciendo lo que él quería? ¿tenía que llegar a este punto para darse cuenta de que estaba enganchado de Near desde los doce años? ¡y lo peor era que el mismo Near lo sabía! Ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que pensaba de toda esta situación. Ahora seguramente terminaría perdiendo, como siempre, aunque todo había sido planeado para darle la ventaja. Lo conocía; se arrepentiría después por haber hecho el ridículo y otra vez "Near" tendría la culpa de sus desdichas. ¡Y él mismo era un idiota! Lo ayudaba en todas sus tonterías. Mello no era estúpido, pero cuando estaba con el chico albino se ponía completamente imbécil.

Suspiró. Apostaba que el menor de los tres sabría como solucionar esto… ¡ Y ojala fuera pronto para poder enfocarse adecuadamente en la persecución de Kira, que era lo verdaderamente importante!

—Ya está listo...— murmuró encendiendo el último cigarrillo de la cajetilla y dejando todo el ambiente sumido en un grisácea toxicidad.—…La cámara está apagada.

—_Ok._

El clásico sonido de la incomunicación llegó hasta sus oídos. Miró en dirección al techo, aspirando su vicio con profundidad y sonrió. Mello estaba lejos del razonamiento lógico. Lo que necesitaba se lo podía conceder un tipo de sabiduría que se gana con la vejez.

"_Cuando el amor se reprime, el odio ocupa su lugar"_

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

Fue un violento empujón lo que lo hizo ingresar a aquella habitación. Avanzó un par de pasos atontado y encandilado ya que la luz blanca invadía aquella amplia estancia, en comparación con las oscuras escaleras en donde se hallaba anteriormente. Escuchó como Mello cerraba la puerta tras él para luego sacarse la pesada chaqueta de cuero y lanzarla sobre la cama. Los ventanales de ese lugar eran gigantescos; Near se descubrió apreciando por primera vez la ciudad de Manhattan desde las alturas. El río, los altos edificios y el puente, era conmovedora la longitud de esa isla, se sentía desaparecer dentro de ella.

Se aproximó hacia la magnífica vista como hipnotizado, hasta que Mello se cruzó en su camino para bajar las pesadas persianas, eliminando la intensa luz exterior.

—¿Quién te dio permiso para moverte? Quédate aquí y no hagas nada.—ordenó con rudeza, cruzando la habitación para cerrar las ventanas del otro extremo.

El menor atisbó el lugar con detenimiento; se trataba de una suite sencilla aunque bastante amplia, un elegante arco separaba los espacios del dormitorio y de la oficina. Un escritorio de madera se encontraba al centro acompañado de una cómoda silla de cuero reclinable. Había también un sillón, una silla y un mueble con un par de lámparas y libretas con el nombre del edificio. A la derecha se encontraba el baño, a un lado de la puerta. Observó el cerrojo de bronce bloqueado y se apoderó de él un sentimiento extraño, de incertidumbre, de duda. Pero confiaba en Mello. O quería confiar en él.

—Ven aquí.— el rubio lo tomó de la camisa sin contemplaciones, arrastrándolo hasta el escritorio.—Siéntate.—exigió.

Near se apoyó quedamente en aquel oscuro y enorme asiento, mientras veía que Mello traía otra de las sillas para ubicarla justo al frente de él. Aún estaba molesto con el episodio vivido en las escaleras, de hecho, aún no creía lo ocurrido… ¡lo había cargado! ¡incluso en estas circunstancias todo parecía salir bien para él! Aunque eso cambiaría. En este justo momento.

—Ahora me vas a decir cual es el verdadero propósito detrás de tus palabras…—demandó mirándolo a los ojos, tan tenso que hasta había olvidado la tableta de chocolate que comenzaba a derretirse en su bolsillo.

El primer sucesor de L quedo estupefacto. ¡¿todo aquello había sido por esa frase? ¡¿por aquella simple confesión? Mello no comprendía. No existía interpretación, solo era eso. Pero insistía en que había un plan malévolo detrás de esa frase. Le daban ganas de decirle que la verdadera intensión era el dominio del mundo entero. Pero decidió esperar.

—¿Cuáles palabras?.—preguntó, cansado.

—¡No te hagas el estúpido, lo sabes muy bien!.—Mello se incorporó violentamente y lo miró desde arriba, acusándolo.—¡Cuando dijiste que te gustaba! Dime que estás planeando…¡y porqué estas tramando algo contra mí!

—¿Me trajiste aquí sólo por eso?.—Near estaba escéptico.

—Claramente. No dejaré que te adelantes, Near. ¡Y menos permitiré que juegues conmigo!

—Mello…lo único que puedo decir es que no estoy tramando nada contra ti.—explicó con tono tranquilo, restándole importancia al asunto.—Además…¿cómo puede perjudicarte eso?

—No lo sé. Estás tratando de usarme de alguna forma..—el rubio lo atisbó con rencor.— Sé que no dices algo porque sí. Siempre hay un propósito por detrás.

—No tiene sentido...—aseveró devolviéndole la mirada con seguridad.—Primero, no saco nada provechoso con usarte, porque haces todo lo contrario a lo que yo pienso. Eres realmente torpe, poco precavido, te metes en problemas inútiles...—el mayor lo escuchó con perplejidad.— …Y segundo, mi propósito en esa instancia era verbalizar mis sentimientos. Nada más.

Mello se rió estrepitosamente.

—¡No puedo creerte eso!

Near lo vislumbró con seriedad.

—Pues créelo. Fin de la historia.

Mello se llevó la mano hasta la frente, luego la bajó refregando sus ojos. Simplemente no podía. Ya lo habían hablado por teléfono una vez. Incluso Halle le había confirmado que era verdad. Y quizás era, pero no deseaba creerlo, era un tema de voluntad. ¿Near? Lo conocía demasiado bien. Jamás demostró nada por nadie, excepto por L, por quien profesaba una profunda admiración. Pero nada más. Incluso en esa época en la Wammy's House, nueve de diez niños apostaban que Near era un robot.

—Entonces dime porqué. ¡Algo que pueda creer!.—se burló.

—Eso es privado.—Near le enseñó una media sonrisa, satisfecho.

El de cabello rubio emprendió una desesperada caminata alrededor de la habitación. Lucía como un león enjaulado. No había forma de sacar al menor de su posición, se negaba a decirle porqué le gustaba, si es que era verdad. Pensó en presionarlo más, pero luego se golpeó mentalmente. ¡El que quedaba como un pervertido era él mismo! ¿o era una oportunidad de ridiculizarlo? Lo atisbó entrecerrando los ojos, desconfiado. ¿Caería ese enano insoportable en una tentativa de trampa?

—Entonces demuéstralo.—le habló secamente, retándolo.

—¿Qué cosa?.—el chico albino lo miró con susceptibilidad.

—¡Que te gusto, idiota! Los seres humanos hacen eso, ¿sabías? Demuestran sus sentimientos con acciones...—los dos se observaron incrédulos.—…Aunque dudo que tu sepas algo de eso…—agregó Mello con sarcasmo.

Hubieron unos largos minutos de silencio, el ambiente se cargaba de una ansiedad indescriptible.

—Ya veo…—musitó Near, confundido.—¿Quieres que mantenga relaciones sexuales contigo?

Mello soltó una carcajada mezclada con asombro. Se echó hacia atrás con las manos en los bolsillos, sin saber como reaccionar. Sinceramente desconocía si debía reír o llorar o tirarse por la ventana del piso treinta y tres.

—Si que te hace falta algo ahí dentro..—se aproximó a su rival pinchándolo en la cabeza con el dedo índice.—…Quiero saber si eres capaz de darme un beso. Eso haces cuando te gusta alguien…pero parece que ni eso sabes hacer.

—Claro que puedo hacerlo, no es la gran cosa.—dijo Near rascándose la mejilla.—Lo he visto en películas y documentales.

—Lo has visto…—Mello se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos, pasándolas entre su pelo rubio, desordenándolo, vencido por el desconcierto.¡Si tan solo Matt estuviera aquí! Podrían burlarse de Near durante horas. Como se notaba que todo lo inteligente lo tenía de tonto en el ámbito social. ¡Desconocía completamente las relaciones humanas! Los controles cognitivos no existían en su cerebro. Ahora menos le creía que le gustaba.

Se encontraba tan distraído y perplejo por las palabras de Near, que no se percató cuando éste sacó de su camisa entreabierta un teléfono celular y apretaba un botón para comunicarse con alguien.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?.—preguntó abriendo los ojos como platos, totalmente estático de pie a unos dos metros de él.

—Necesito comunicarme con Rester…—explicó con indiferencia.—…Él puede explicarme como actuar en esta situación.

De un par de zancadas llegó hasta la pequeña figura, le quitó el móvil y lo partió. En sus narices.

—No entiendo tu manía de destruir la tecnología.—reclamó, viendo como el rubio tiraba los restos de plástico sobre la alfombra blanca.

—Parece que a ti se te olvidó que esto es un secuestro.—lo amenazó sacando el arma y apuntándolo en la cabeza con una convicción temible.—Si intentas comunicarte con quien sea nuevamente, te volaré alguna parte de tu preciado cuerpo y lo peor será que quedarás vivo para ver como te desangras lentamente…¡¿ENTENDISTE?!

Se expandió un mutismo intimidante entre los dos. El secuestrador no bajó el arma y el rehén tampoco realizó movimiento alguno.

—No te tengo miedo, Mello. Sólo haz lo que tengas que hacer.

El aludido resopló con agotamiento y guardó la pistola dentro del bolsillo del pantalón. Se dejó caer sobre la silla que el mismo había ubicado frente a la de Near; el ambiente se había tornado muy tenso y peligroso, imprevisible. Comenzaba a olvidar la razón de todo esto.

—¿Y como demonios conservaste ese teléfono contigo?.—cuestionó, después de que lo hubo analizado.

—No me registraste aquí.—el menor le enseñó un bolsillo interior oculto en su camisa, al lado izquierdo del torso.

Mello se descubrió apreciando ese simple e inocente gesto de Near. Desconocía porqué, pero la misma calidez que sintió cuando lo cargó sobre su espalda o tomó su mano, lo envolvía precisamente en este instante. Le provocaba ver escasos centímetros de piel pálida al descubierto, como si se tratara de una tentación disfrazada de ingenuidad.

Se levantó ignorando el raciocinio que le carcomía el cerebro todas las horas del día, inclusive de la noche; se ubicó sobre su rehén, apoyando ambas rodillas en el blando sillón de cuero, que crujió estirándose ante su peso. Con las manos reclinó el respaldo, causando que ambos quedaran en una posición prácticamente horizontal. Aproximó su rostro al contrario, casi hundiéndose, hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. El cabello rubio cayó sobre el impávido semblante con ligereza, rozándolo y cerrando todo rastro de vista panorámica, obligándolo a verlo directamente. Tenía encima los ojos de Mello, era capaz de apreciar las líneas de distintos colores, amarillos y cafés, que complementaban el tono verde de sus irises; incluso notaba la textura rugosa que se expandía cuando se dilataban sus pupilas.

Near estaba tan perplejo por la actual situación, que apenas podía respirar. Se removió incómodo, aunque las rodillas de Mello a los costados de sus caderas no le permitían una mayor libertad; le dolía el cuello, lo tenía tan estirado hacia atrás para evitar un mayor contacto con su secuestrador que parecía que quería fusionarse con la silla; sin embargo, su rostro no enseñaba una pizca de esa incomodidad, estaba estoico, glacial, únicamente observando.

—¿De verdad te gusto?.—escuchó su voz ronca como un susurro burlesco, como si esa pregunta se tratara de una broma que quería transformarse en realidad.

—¿La respuesta importa? …No me crees nada de lo que te digo.—argumentó después de unos breves segundos, con firmeza en su voz. Mello lo vislumbraba con mucha seriedad.

—Dime cual es la realidad…ahora.

Near tornó los ojos, suspirando. Otra vez con lo mismo. Pero hizo el ejercicio mental de analizar sus sentimientos. Pensó en el porque le gustaba Mello a pesar de todas las estupideces que decía y que realizaba, sin mencionar ese tremendo complejo de inseguridad.

—Es verdad, todavía me gustas.

Y lo pronunció como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Una sonrisa retorcida apareció en los labios de Mello; se inclinó más, flexionó y apoyó gran parte de su peso en los codos para estirarse sobre el rehén, y sin esperar una reacción de la parte contraria, hundió su boca en la de Near, besándolo impetuosamente. Sentía sus labios suaves, sus movimientos torpes, su respiración ahogada, su boca húmeda y acalorada y se daba cuenta que no podía parar porque anhelaba esto desde hace mucho, inconscientemente. Near no le gustaba. Gustar es una palabra tibia, que carece de pasión y de entusiasmo. La realidad era que estaba perdiendo la cabeza por él y tuvo que llegar a este punto para averiguarlo. ¡Tuvo que planear un jodido secuestro! Arrastrarlo hasta un lugar en donde pudieran estar solos para poder observarlo frente a frente, sin miedo y afrontar sus sentimientos, sin Kira, ni L ni nadie en medio.

Near, en tanto, se encontraba atónito ante lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos mientras Mello presionaba y movía los labios sobre los propios. Era tan extraño. Aquella sensación no era desagradable, pero desconocía como responder correctamente a ese ajetreo sobre su boca. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en el ritmo que Mello imponía, hasta que por fin pudo coordinarse con él. Desde ese entonces, descubrió como abandonaba lentamente los pensamientos e inseguridades comunes y se enfocaba en esa nueva y placentera sensación de besar y ser besado; incluso se sorprendió de no sentir asco por el intercambio de saliva y microbios —siempre pensaba en eso cuando veía a las personas besarse— todas esas dudas y prejuicios quedaron atrás, ahora solo su autodeclarado rival ocupaba su mente y a cada segundo transcurrido se le hacía más necesario estar con él. Se dio cuenta que lo quería, no como a un empleado o un colega o como el segundo sucesor de L. Lo quería de una forma especial, porque lo aceptaba por ser quien era.

Mello a menudo se asustaba de la intensidad de sus sentimientos. De creer que odiaba a Near, ahora lo amaba con ímpetu, casi tortuosamente. De repente escasos lapsus de lucidez venían a su cerebro bañado de testosterona, oxitocina, endorfinas y quizás cuantas hormonas más, y pensaba: ¡¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?! ¡se supone que yo odio a este enano idiota! Era tan inconsecuente. Quería empujarlo, humillarlo, burlarse y huir con una sonrisa triunfante y con el ego por las nubes. Él no amaba a nadie, a él lo amaban y respetaban. Supuestamente.

Pero era incapaz de hacer algo así. Estaba demasiado excitado con él abajo, tocándolo como para escapar ahora, por mucha razón que su orgullo tuviera. Sus manos sujetaron la cintura del contrario y se fascinó con la suavidad y flexibilidad de su piel. Subió recorriendo su torso hasta las clavículas y los hombros. Se separó por un breve instante, en el que Near lo detuvo sutilmente apoyando la mano en su cuello. Su respiración estaba agitada, sentía que el maldito corazón se le quería escapar del pecho. La expresión del menor se mantenía impávida, apenas con un brillo de sorpresa en sus oscuros ojos mientras exhalaba dificultosamente por los labios entreabiertos.

Ninguno sabía con certeza que diablos pretendía expresar. Parecía que el momento hablaba por si solo. Mello se quitó el polerón con gorro que vestía con rapidez y vehemencia; se sentía asfixiado, incluso dentro de su propio cuerpo. De un momento a otro se encontró desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba; desde su cuello colgaba un rosario con una cruz plateada en el extremo, mientras su cabello rubio tocaba cuidadosamente el borde de sus hombros. Near lo vislumbró absorto y fascinado por el hermoso contraste de su piel con el color de su pelo y los músculos por debajo generando sombras atractivas y varoniles. No le dio mucho tiempo para apreciarlo, se inclinó nuevamente sobre él, ubicando su cadera entre sus piernas y presionando, apoyando todo su peso sobre él. Se percató que Near estaba excitado también y con incredulidad quiso mirar dentro de sus pantalones; se echó hacia atrás levemente y estiró el elástico del borde del pijama, pero el menor se lo impidió sujetándolo al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué? ¿tienes miedo que descubra que en realidad eres una chica? ¿o algo así?— se burló, alzando una ceja.—Al menos ya sé que no eres un robot.

—Eso no tiene sentido.—reclamó molesto.—Si fuese una chica ya te habrías percatado al tocar bajo mi camisa… ¿o me equivoco?

—Supongo. Pero entonces …¿que demonios estás ocultando aquí?.—cuestionó Mello, tirando del pantalón y forcejando con el dueño.—No es algo que yo no tenga.

—No estoy ocultando nada. Sólo es el acto reflejo de no querer ser visto desnudo.—explicó Near, pensando en que era la respuesta más lógica a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El rubio guardó silencio. Lo comprendía, de cierta forma. Near nunca había estado con alguien, menos con un chico. Para él era la primera vez con otro hombre también. Nadie le dictaba como actuar, recurría a su intuición, el deseo que sentía por el menor encaminaba sus pasos, sus acciones. Tomó la mano del albino con delicadeza y lo atrajo hacia él hasta que quedó semi sentado. Luego la llevó hasta su vientre, donde Near pudo palpar con los dedos estirados el relieve de los abdominales y oblicuos que sobresalían del resto de la musculatura; lo que no se esperaba es que empezara a descender pausadamente, hasta perderse dentro de los pantalones de cuero del mayor. No podía quitar la vista de su expresión. Mello lo atisbaba intensamente mientras su mano junto con la de él, se perdían mucho más abajo del ombligo. Sentía el calor de sus delgados y pueriles dedos investigándolo, apretándolo, acariciándolo con curiosidad. Near insistía de pronto en quitar su mano, pero la de Mello la inmovilizaba con rudeza.

Jamás imaginó tener a Near así. Jamás imaginó secuestrarlo, cargarlo, besarlo, ni menos imaginó su inocente manito dentro de su pantalón. Era insólito, chocante, morboso, pero alcanzado este punto se daba cuenta que no existía retorno. No era borrar todo para volver a ser como antes, no tan fácil. Rechazaba esa salida cobarde. Lo miró con ímpetu.

—Entonces…—interrumpió Mello.—¿Quieres "mantener relaciones sexuales" aquí o en la cama?—preguntó ironizando las palabras pronunciadas por Near anteriormente.

Al notar su expresión y el silencio que se extendió por toda la alcoba, se incorporó rápidamente, tomó al aludido por debajo de los brazos y lo cargó para lanzarlo sobre el suave plumón blanco que cubría la cama de dos plazas.

—Olvida lo que te dije.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

**Continuará…**

Mis queridos lectores! Tengo una excusa más que valorable para la demora de este capítulo. Estaba celebrando año nuevo de lo más entretenida cuando de pronto…me cayó un piano encima! Y estuve en coma un mes y 23 días aproximadamente. Después me puse a pensar porque me había pasado eso y me di cuenta que no había actualizado este fic como prometí…¡asi que aquí esta el 4º capítulo de intermisión! De una autora arrepentida xD

Fuera de bromas, la excusa normal es que he estado con harto trabajo y muy fanática del K—POP, lo que quita todo mi tiempo libre. Es peligroso obsesionarse tanto con las cosas. Tuve que ver todos los videos de , bajar todos los discos, bajar wallpapers, pegar posters en mi habitación, ir a un concierto, coleccionar postales, ver todos los realitys y ahí recién comenzó a bajar la fiebre. Y pude concentrarme en otros asuntos más importantes. :)

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ¡espero que les haya gustado! Me costó bastante escribir la 2º parte, es difícil escribir a Mello y a Near en una situación así, hay imaginar como actuarían sin salirse de los límites de sus personalidades. Espero que haya estado bien. Lo titulé renuncia, porque en el fondo el rencor que Mello guardaba hacia Near quedó atrás, cuando se percató que no podía luchar con sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y bueno, Near es un inexperto xd aprenderá mucho con Mello. La frase que piensa Matt es esta:

_**Cuando el amor se reprime, el odio ocupa su lugar. (Havelock Ellis)**_

Algo que encuentro muy cierto. Sobre todo en para Mello.

Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho este capítulo. Esta vez no haré promesas con pianos. Pero me gustaría subir el próximo capítulo antes de abril, porque inicio un viaje largo en el que dudo que pueda escribir.

Muchos cariños, espero sus comentarios, opiniones y reflexiones! Para seguir mejorando.

Se despide,

Makita.


End file.
